


World on Fire

by Takada_Saiko



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hiatus fic, Keen2, Loyalties, Mr and Mrs Keen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob receives word that the Cabal has reached out to the Major to hire one of his most lethal operatives to bring Liz in and they find themselves questioning loyalties at every turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**World on Fire**

_The world's on fire_

_And no one can save me but you_

_Strange what desire_

_Can make foolish people do._

~ _Wicked Game_ by Emika

**1.**

There was someone on his boat. There were only so many security measures he could take, and while their was a camera system set up so that he could see the deck from the cabin, it did little good when he was off the boat.

Jacob eased the bags he was carrying into one hand do that he could reach the gun tucked in the back of his jeans. He had never lost sight of the fact that he was just as hunted as Liz was these days, and it usually kept him moving enough. He had only stopped in the port long enough to grab some food and other supplies, not to draw attention.

"Hello, handsome," an accent drawled from the deck where his uninvited guest sat and a familiar face turned to look at him, dark eyes dancing a bit with mischief. "Not exactly what I expected, but it could be worse,"

"Gina," the former operative breathed and his fingers left the hilt of the gun. He stepped onto the boat as she stood from her perch on one of the seats, smirk tilting her lips and she eyed the bag of groceries in his hand. "Shut up."

"Very domestic of you, Jacob. How is life on the run?"

He rolled his eyes, brushing past her. "Quiet. I'd like to keep it that way."

"You know we have a truce between us," the Russian-born operative said with a shrug. "You keep your little fed tucked away in here?"

"Liz? No. She's... Dealing with some things."

"I saw. Fifth most wanted. Maybe she's more interesting than I have her credit for." She followed him down the stairs and into the cabin and Jacob didn't bother stopping her. Gina was a lot of things, but when push came to shove, she was one of the very few people in the world that he trusted. Maybe not to go as far as to bail him out of trouble, but at least she wouldn't bring it to his doorstep. They had far too much history for that. "She dump you?"

"That's none of your business," Jacob snapped, his voice a little colder than it should have been. He set the bag down on the counter and started storing away what he'd bought. "What do you want, Gina? And don't tell me you're just checking up on me. That's the best way for you to get caught in the crossfire a of this mess."

"A mess _you_ made."

"I don't have to explain my actions to you." He turned a cool glare on her that made her flinch just a little. No one but Jacob would have seen it, or would have even known what to look for. "What do you want?"

Gina tousled her hair, a small tell of irritation that she had never left behind. "I didn't have to come, you know. I'm here at my own risk."

"No one asked you to."

She snorted. "I thought you might be interested to know that Bill was contacting by the people after your little girlfriend. They want to hire us to find her."

"You're working for the Feds? There's an irony."

"The Feds are pawns. You know that. The people _behind_ the feds are the ones that you should worry about."

Jacob knew that, but he hadn't known if Gina did or not. As far as he could tell the very existence of the Cabal wasn't widespread knowledge. The only reason he knew it was because of Liz. "So you're working for _them_ ," he said quietly and his old friend rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic, Jacob. They pay well. Bill hired Masterson out to them."

Jacob felt a chill settle over him. "Why are you telling me this?"

Gina sighed heavily, and Jacob saw a rare flicker of emotion make it past her airtight defences. "I know you," she murmured. "You set your eyes on something and you'll go till it kills you or you've gotten it. You'd find out sooner or later and you're more likely to survive if you find out sooner."

"Masterson is going after Liz?"

"He is."

He studied her carefully. It could be true. All of it could be. Liz had contacted him not long after she had been whisked away and given him a way to find her in case of an emergency. It was certainly more than he'd expected, even if he was fairly certain that their feelings were still mutual. He had to make a split second decision if he could trust Gina's intel enough to follow up on it. "You're setting yourself up against Bud by doing this."

She shrugged. "Maybe you've started something."

"Thank you," he said as motioned towards the door. "I owe you one."

"You do," she answered with a smile that said that's what she was really after. As close as they had been growing up, they traded favours between them like candy. "I want to come with you."

"You know you can't."

She bristled. "I just-"

"Bud doesn't know you did yet. Cut free and get as far away from this mess as you can, Gina. It'll get you killed if you don't."

"And what about you?" she asked, taking a step closer to him. There was no question that they had always been attracted to each other, and that Gina had a difficult time wrapping her mind around a man telling her no for anything, especially a man she had a history with.

Jacob felt the muscles in his face twitch a little as he did his best to keep his expression blank. "I've made my choice."

"And you're choosing her," the blonde huffed.

"And I'm choosing her."

Gina nodded slowly and Jacob finally felt like he was getting somewhere. He couldn't relax just yet, though. He needed to reach out to Liz and get her the warning, then he needed to get to her. Reddington could protect her from a lot, but the former operative had grown up with Justin Masterson. The man was a bloodhound. He would find her and he would take every sick pleasure he had in him in hurting her before delivering her to the Cabal. Jacob would be damned if he let Liz face without what she needed to win.

He moved over to the small table where his laptop sat and opened it up, going into the secure email that was his only way of contacting his ex wife. It pulled up - the inbox empty as it always was - and his fingers flew across the keyboard. _They've hired one of Bud's. We need to talk._

"Do you hear that?"

Jacob looked up at the sound of the question and listened to the soft whining sound that the other operative was referring to. They looked at each other, blue eyes meeting brown, and understanding passed between them as they scurried above to the deck. Jacob started for the pier as the sound sped up and Gina caught hold of his jacket and tugged him hard towards the side of the boat. He didn't have time to remind her that deep water was not his friend as the explosion rocked the boat, catching them and sending them both overboard. He didn't even remember hitting the water.

* * *

There were exactly two people in the world that made Elizabeth Keen feel safe, and one was halfway around the world for all she knew. When push had come to shove, it had been Reddington Liz had called, not because he was any more willing to help her than Tom would be, but because she now knew that he had been protecting her from this threat for more years than she could have imagined. She had no doubt Tom was willing to help, but he had his own set of troubles to worry about. She had left him a secure email address to contact her by if he needed to - with the understanding that it was only in the case of an emergency in either of their ends - and he'd sent her exactly one to provide her with his own best point of contact. That had been months ago now, and she was trying desperately not to focus on the reasons that he might not have contacted her. No news should be good news.

The door to the hotel suite opened abruptly, pulling her sharply from her thoughts. She wasn't quite as jittery as she had been when they had first taken off, but she still felt like something or someone could be around every corner. More than once she had woken to the sounds of her own screams in the middle of the night, various faces of people trying to rip her life apart filling her nightmares and doing harm either to her or those she cared about. Inevitably Reddington would be there, not unlike Sam had been in her childhood, ready to coax her gently out of her panicked state. He never forced her to tell him what she was dreaming and she hadn't dared repeat those dreams out loud, but he was always there, and he didn't ask for a thing in return.

Now he was snapping his burner cell shut as he entered, expression unreadable. "Get your things together. We're leaving."

"We just got here. I thought you said we'd have at least a few days-"

"Get your things together while I explain," he said and something in his tone made Liz feel like he was handling a child. Granted, she had felt that way a lot recently with the way she had been shuffled around a world that she had only seen from the outside edges.

Liz stood from where she had been curled into an overstuffed chair in their Parisian suite that she hadn't left since entering a day before- she had never been to Paris before, and she hadn't even seen it this time - and moved towards her room to put a bare few things into her bag.

"That was Dembe. He's heard a rumour I have no interest in waiting around to test the validity of."

Red had been better about telling her the truth. He didn't volunteer everything easily, of course, but she took what she could and dug for the rest. "What's that?"

"The Cabal has made a very interesting hire recently." Reddington paused, and Liz could only assume it was for dramatic effect. "You were... preoccupied when we went after him, but you are aware of who the Major is?"

"Tom's handler?"

Red's lips twitched downward very slightly. "Yes. They've hired out several of his operatives to find you. I'm still waiting on which ones, but-"

"I have a way to contact Tom. Why don't I just get ahold of him? He might have heard something."

"It could just as easily be Tom the Cabal has hired."

It was Liz's turn to frown. "After everything, you don't really believe that."

"I admit the likelihood is... low," he answered, looking like it was taking everything he had to admit that out loud, "but he's been out of Bill's organisation long enough now that none of his old contacts would be reliable. They likely want him dead too."

"They do," Liz agreed quietly. "Do you know where he is?"

"I've been rather preoccupied."

She sighed, shoving a shirt into her bag and zipping it up. "So now what?" she asked, her phone buzzing in her pocket.

"Now we go. How do you feel about Austria? The mountains there are lovely with this great little bakery just at the base..."

Liz didn't hear anything else as the message flashed across her screen. _They've hired one of Bud's. We need to talk._ She felt her breath catch and she looked over to Red. He was going to be irritated that she'd left a way for him to contact her, but if Tom did know something, they all needed to be on the same page. It was time to stop working _around_ each other and start working _with_ each other. "Red?"

He stopped mid-sentence when she stretched the phone out for him to see. "You left Tom a way to contact you as well."

"It's secure on both ends."

"Lizzy..."

"I'm not an idiot, Red. He does know something."

"Then have him send what he knows," Reddington huffed and she reached out to him.

"Thank you."

"This is a bad idea, Lizzy."

"I trust him. I know you don't think I should, but he's done nothing but prove I can since he came back. Even you admit he did a lot of what he did so he could stay with me."

"I don't question that the man cares for you," he admitted softly. "I question his _ability_ to help you."

"We'll see," she answered simply, typing out a quick response. Tom would send it through and maybe that would convince Red. It was a small hope, but now that it had presented itself, Liz didn't think it was going to go away. They were all running. They might as well run together.

* * *

TBC

Okay, this is the infamous multi-chapter everyone's been hearing about! Starting off with tossing Gina Zanetakos in the mix. Things can really only get crazier from there :)

Next time: Gina and Jacob try to escape the Major's attack while Liz grows worried over the lack of response she's receiving.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Jacob came to abruptly and he couldn't breathe. He blinked hard, something burning his eyes and he kicked out, finding himself underwater. The panic started to set in, but before he could start thrashing too hard he felt someone grab onto the collar of his jacket, yanking him upward. He broke the surface, sputtering and coughing, swallowing even more water as he tried to take deep breaths of the air and the waves continued to wash over him.

"You _still_ can't swim?" Gina demanded and she still had ahold of him to keep him from slipping back under.

Blue eyes blinked rapidly, trying to clear the saltwater from them. "I've been... busy," he managed, choking against another wave.

Gina grumbled something he didn't catch and pushed him forward. He had enough basic knowledge from one time that Liz had given it her best effort to teach him that he managed to get over to the pier, feeling his body's protests as he hauled himself up the ladder along the side. He risked a glance to the wreckage that was his boat. It hadn't been a bomb big enough to take the pier out with it, but it was big enough to make the boat he'd called home for the last few months useless and it didn't look like it would stay afloat long.

"We need to go," Gina hissed. " _Jacob_."

"I hear you," he snapped back, gaze scanning the floating debris. He reached into his back pocket and found that his wallet had somehow survived while his gun was likely at the bottom of the bay. His burner phone was also in his pocket, but it was so waterlogged it was useless. He stood slowly on the deck, the adrenaline rush receding and what had formerly just felt like small protests were turning into true pains. He reached around, wincing as his fingers found a rip along the back of his jacket and his fingers came back smudged with red. He would have to see how bad off they were later.

"Guess that answers my question on how far Bill trusts me," Gina huffed, her gaze falling on him. "You're limping."

"My boat just got blown up with us inside of it," Jacob growled. "That's the least of my worries."

"I've got a place we can regroup."

"They knew you were here."

"Good thing it isn't where I was staying then, isn't it?" She rolled her pretty eyes. "I'm not an ameture, Jacob, even if you're acting like one."

He let it slide, following her instead to a bolt hole hidden away between two shops in an alley. It was a second option she had had, but hadn't been to by the looks of it. They slipped inside and she motioned to a chair as she disappeared into the tiny washroom. She didn't tell him what to do, but she didn't need to. This was an old ritual with them, stretching back to their teenage years when they were still learning the ropes and had to figure out how to patch each other up when they screwed up. Jacob carefully peeled his jacket off and slipped his t-shirt up and over his shoulders, wincing as he did. He hadn't gotten a chance to look in the mirror yet to see how scraped up he was, but if the way his back was burning was any indication, he wasn't sure he wanted to

"I thought it'd be worse," Gina said as she set a small medkit down on the table and motioned for the undershirt to come off too. Jacob could feel her eyes on him as it did, gaze moving over new and old wounds, but there was none of her usual flirtation as her fingers touched one of the scars left by a bullet that had gone straight through him and out the back. "She shot you."

Jacob had never given Bud the full story. All he knew from his formerly favourite operative about his time completely off the grid was that he'd run into some trouble and it had taken longer than he expected to get out of it. He never mentioned that Liz had nearly killed him or that she had held him prisoner. "I caught those for double crossing Berlin," he lied. "That's why I went dark."

He could feel her gaze on him and she wasn't buying his bullshit that day. Instead she worked in what he knew was purposeful silence as she picked pieces of glass that had shattered outward out of his shoulders and back, treated the burns, and wrapped his knee that was beginning to stiffen up by the end of it. As they switched places and she stripped her shirt off to show she hadn't avoided all the glass, her dark gaze caught his. She turned, reaching out abruptly and her finger hooked the chain he wore around his neck, his wedding ring dangling at the end and she lifted it as if to inspect it. "You're a fool, Phelps. She's going to get you killed."

"My choice, Gina. Sit down and hold still."

She did as instructed, but glanced back as he worked. "You can't go into this without back up. They know I'm involved. Let me help you."

Jacob pulled in a deep breath. She had just saved his life, and she was well aware that this wasn't going to end the way their ops used to. He had made that abundantly clear the last few years. She would stand a better chance of surviving betraying Bud if she had allies, especially if one were Raymond Reddington. That was likely her end goal.

"I need a computer I can send a secure email from."

"There's a cafe we can use."

"You've used it?"

"I know the owner."

A smirk tilted his lips. "Of course you do."

She smirked back and slipped her shirt back over her head. "Let's go save your girlfriend," she said and started for the door. Jacob shook his head and followed, carefully tugging his shirt back into place and tucking his ring beneath it.

He reached out on impulse, fingers taking hold of her arm. "Thank you."

A strange look flashed through her eyes. "Don't thank me until you have her," she said tightly and started out the door.

* * *

She didn't want to admit she was worried any more than Reddington seemed inclined to ask about her silence. It wasn't as if silence was such a strange thing these days. Liz found herself lost in the folds of her thoughts more than she didn't, sinking so deep sometimes that hours would pass and she wouldn't realize it until she glanced at the clock. She felt defeated and terrified, useless and beaten down.

Even miles apart from those she cared about she seemed to do damage to them. She caught glimpses of the news - sometimes in English, sometimes not, depending where they were - and she knew enough to know that Ressler was being put through the ringer for her. There was a manhunt on for the former FBI agent Elizabeth Keen, and he was at the forefront, forced to hunt down his former partner. Cooper had likely lost his job over it all and the others would live under scrutiny, the worst assumed at every turn. Connolly had said they had dirt on everyone, but even if that wasn't true, they could _make_ it true. She was living proof of that.

Tom could have remained on the outskirts of things. He should have, but the longer she waited for a response back to a email that should have been returned _hours_ ago, the more uneasy she became. She had sent him a coded message that included where they were going. It was something only he should be able to understand, but if the Major had gotten his hands in Liz's ex husband and he refused to interpret the message for them...

The hand to her shoulder nearly sent her flying off the sofa she had tucked herself into almost immediately when they had entered the little apartment in Salzburg, Austria. She looked up, blue eyes wide and Reddington was wearing his concerned face. It always made her feel just that much more guilty. "He still hasn't sent anything back," she said softly. "What if he's in trouble because of me?"

"Then that is his decision, Elizabeth," Red said gently and he took a somewhat hesitant seat next to her. "You know well enough he's not the naive teacher that you thought you married. He knows the risks."

"I know," she whispered, leaning against his shoulder. As if on cue her phone buzzed in her hand and she couldn't open it fast enough.

_Ran into trouble. Watch out for Justin Masterson. Reddington might know of him. Coming to you for the rest. Stay safe._

"What did he say?"

She looked up to Red. "Does the name Justin Masterson mean anything to you?"

The Concierge of Crime tilted his head thoughtfully. "I haven't worked with him personally, but I've heard stories. Dembe is meeting us here tomorrow. We'll reevaluate then if we're staying a few days or leaving."

"I don't know how you live like this," Liz murmured, eyes scanning over the message again. He had run into trouble, but if he was on his way he must be alright. Tom was resilient, and she was about half convinced that he was just too stubborn to die.

She pushed back the small, amused smile the thought brought with it. Red didn't need to know Tom was on his way. Once he got there, it wouldn't be an issue, but if she told him before he might pick them up and move them.

"I enjoy surviving," Red said with one of those smiles he put on for her. It wasn't quite forced, but she had spent enough time with him recently in close proximity to know he had a lot on his mind. He stood abruptly then, straightening his suit, and plucking his hat up from the table. "I need to run an errand. I trust you'll be careful should you venture out?"

"Doubt I'll go site seeing," she groused.

"Perhaps you should, Lizzy. Being on the run doesn't have to mean that you're trapped in a cage." He paused, straightening his fedora. "Or that you need to punish yourself. This is _not_ your fault."

Liz snorted softly. "I'm still at the center of it though."

"Things will be put right," he promised and she forced a smile and a nod.

"I know."

He looked like he might say more, but didn't. Instead Reddington left the little apartment and she was left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Jacob winced as he tried to keep his knee from giving way when he stepped off the train. The little-over four hour ride from where Gina had found him in Venice up to Salzburg had left him stiffer than he had hoped, but he was still on his feet, and every step loosened it a little.

"She knows we're coming?" Gina asked as they wound their way around and out of the train station.

"I told her I was coming to her."

"And what? She just gave you her location without even hearing your voice? Anyone could have sent that email, no matter how secure."

A smirk played on Jacob's lips. "Liz's smarter than you give her credit for." True, she'd sent her location through, but he was likely the only one besides her that could have deciphered the vague reference shed used. It had been a conversation they'd had, but one that she must have known would have stuck out in his mind. It had been after they had moved to DC for her training at Quantico and after one of their first major setbacks of the adoption process. In a moment of desperation - and no small amount of wine - she told him they just needed to take time and go. Anywhere, she had said. Maybe Austria? But not Vienna. Everyone went to Vienna. Maybe Salzburg just off the mountains...

She had changed her mind the next morning, of course, but Jacob had always liked the idea of seeing Europe with her. He'd seen it, but he was always working when he was there.

Jacob pulled his phone out of his pocket, shaking it a little when it was sluggish to give him a screen. He'd pulled every trick he knew to dry it out and it was mostly functional now. He typed an address in and sent it before starting down the street. "She's not going to be happy to see you," he told his former partner bluntly. "I heard what you tried to do."

"I don't like her."

"You don't have to help."

"I'm not doing it for her," Gina snapped and looked around. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"To meet up with Liz. I'd like to make sure we're not being tailed first, if you don't mind."

They circled the block and then another, eventually finding the long way around to a little cafe. Surprisingly enough, Liz was already sitting there, sipping on a glass of wine and waiting as if she had been ready to meet him as soon as she'd received his message.

Gina snorted from his side. "Love-struck puppy is not a good look for you."

Jacob blinked, rolling his eyes rather than responding and he moved towards the table. Liz must have heard them coming because she turned, blue gaze coming to rest on him and he tried to keep control of the emotions seeing her again always pulled to the surface. "Hey, babe," he greeted, the old nickname falling from his lips and feeling right for the first time in so long.

She stared at him for half a moment, almost as if she had expected it to be a trap. Slowly, though, her expression shifted and she was out of the chair and in his arms before he had a chance to register she was moving.

Liz wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his t-shirt, and hung on tight. He gathered her up before whispering into her ear for her not to make a scene. When she did finally pull back she turned a glare on Gina, finally noticing her. "What the hell is she doing here? You said that-"

"And Gina was my source. They just about killed her along with me, so I-"

"Are you okay?"

He blinked. "Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

She nodded and slowly they all took a seat at the round little table. Liz was watching Gina warily and Jacob couldn't blame her. The only interaction that his ex wife had had with the other woman had been less than pleasant, and from what he understood Reddington had made it sound like he and Gina had been an item throughout his and Liz's marriage.

"So," Liz said, her tone falling into the all-business range, "who is Justin Masterson?"

Jacob pulled in a deep breath. "He's an old... Associate," he said carefully.

"This guy has been hired by the Cabal to kill me and you want to start mincing words?" Liz demanded, her voice soft but firm.

He winced a little at her tone and ordered a beer from the waitress as she paused by their table. "I've worked with him before. He and Gina and I all grew up together. We... Graduated Bud's program at the same time."

"How much have you told her?" Gina demanded suddenly, sounding almost panicked.

"What I asked. That's the only way this works," Liz growled and turned her attention back to Jacob. "So he's your friend?"

"Friend would be stretching it. He's... Masterson's a piece of work." He sighed. It wasn't easy talking about other operatives so openly. They spent their entire existences in the shadows, and if Masterson had stayed there, Jacob would have been happy not to stir that particular hornet's nest up, but he hadn't. He was coming after Liz. Jacob wasn't sure if this was Bud's own way of drawing him into the line of fire, but he couldn't care too much about that right then. His focus was getting Lizzy through this safely. "He's Intelligent, skilled, and vicious. Bud doesn't graduate a kid from his program that can't kill if the order comes down, but Masterson lives for it. He's brutal, Liz."

She nodded, her expression carefully blank, but he could see the way she was sifting through the information in her mind. "He's the type of guy you call when you need something out of someone and don't need them alive after it," she breathed.

"Yeah," Jacob murmured, reaching across the table for her hand. He didn't quite touch it, but she moved to meet him in the middle. "I won't let him hurt you, Liz. I swear."

"And a fine start you've made to breaking yet another promise."

Jacob closed his eyes, forcing the urge to turn around and snap the arrogant idiot's neck down. Raymond Reddington had kept Liz safe so far and Liz cared about him. Jacob didn't have to understand it to do his damnedest to respect it. So instead he loosed a shaky breath and drew another one as her fingers left his and he continued to fight his own impulses.

"Tom was just telling me about Masterson," Liz explained.

"And was he telling you how Mr Masterson is getting off the train right now? You led her enemies straight to her, Tom."

That did it. He stood, squaring his shoulders and ignoring the way his knee threatened to give as he pulled himself up to his full height. "You are _well_ aware what I'm willing to do to keep her safe, and you know that if never-"

"No, you wouldn't," Reddington said, the statement surprising Jacob enough for his mouth to snap shut. The older man's gaze drifted over to Gina. "But I dare say she would. Tell me, my dear, is it for the money or something a bit more sentimental?"

Gina bristled at the insinuation, but didn't deny it. Jacob felt the world shift dangerously. "You wouldn't be stupid enough," he managed, and by this time she was on her feet as well. The only one still sitting was Liz, and she was watching the whole scene play out in front of her.

"I told you, Jacob, you need to come in. It's you. Bill will-"

"He tried to put a bullet in my head," the former operative hissed.

"It was a show. You know he couldn't-"

"For who, Gina? The driver? You bitch," he growled, ready to lunge at her, but she was already going. She was outnumbered and they had already drawn more attention to themselves than they should have. Reddington put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from following.

"I would prefer to leave you here to face the consequences of your exceptionally foolish actions, but... That will be up to Elizabeth." He turned to face her. "We're leaving. I'll send instructions on the new meet with Dembe on our way out. Make your decision quickly."

Jacob felt terror wash through him, not unlike the day that he'd been at her mercy after she shot him. He'd failed her in a way he hadn't even foreseen, and that within itself was dangerous. He was slipping and he couldn't risk taking her down if he made another equally fatal mistake.

But he couldn't tell her no either. Not when she moved to stand right in front of him, taking his hand to gain his attention and looked him right in the eye like she had that evening on the boat. "Come with me?"

"I..."

"I trust you. You didn't know," she said and she wasn't lying to him. He could tell that much. "Please?"

"We're wasting time," Reddington snapped.

Jacob nodded slowly and felt her fingers lace through his like she was holding on for dear life. A quick glance at her expression might give anyone passing by the impression that she was calm and collected, but he could see the storm raging beneath and felt it in the way she tightened her grip as they walked, almost as if she were afraid that if she let go he would slip away from her.

* * *

TBC

Notes: I couldn't keep them apart too long. And I'd like to give a shout out to Evey Edge who called the Gina thing. I started laughing so hard when that review came in, but didn't want to spoil it by telling you how spot on you were.

As a side note, I'm uncontrollably excited that I get to go see Ryan Eggold's play tomorrow night in New York. Hopefully we'll get to meet him! He tweeted that we should come to the door and say hi after it :)

Next time - Jacob second guesses himself when it comes to dealing with his former allies (and friends) who are after them while Reddington finally brings him at least a little into the loop.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

They were a pair. That's all Liz could think as she looked over to where her ex husband was leaned up against the window of the train and watching the countryside pass by. He'd barely spoken since they had boarded and she had barely let go of his hand long enough for them to get settled. They sat in silence now, his blue eyes half shut and she wasn't sure if he was looking at or through the pretty scenery.

Liz looked over to see Red speaking flirtatiously with the pretty young woman taking drink orders and she turned back. "Thank you," she said softly and he jumped a little.

"I can't stay."

"I'll talk to Red. He won't-"

"No," he answered firmly. "That... should never have happened. I knew better than to trust Gina, but I... I _should_ have known better."

"Why didn't you?" Liz asked, scooting a little closer to him. Their conversation was hushed, which seemed unnecessary considering they were in a private compartment. He looked entirely drained though, like everything that had happened in the last few months - hell, in the last couple of _years_ \- was finally weighing on him and it was just a little too heavily.

He shrugged. "I didn't at first, but then there was an explosion on the boat and she helped get me out. I thought... thought maybe she was telling the truth. Guess I'm slipping."

Liz reached out and touched his arm, finally drawing his gaze. She tried for a smile, but she could feel all the old demons working through it. "I've thought a lot about how I didn't see it with you... You're good, I think is part of it, and a lot of it was true." She watched his shoulders relax ever so slightly with those words. "But it's hard to see the worst in people you love."

He blinked at her. "Liz, Gina and I aren't-"

"Pretty sure that's not the way she sees it," Liz murmured. She had always thought that the scuffle she had had with the Russian woman had seemed a bit too personal. She had done her best to put it out of her mind after Tom had been cleared, but it all made more sense now. He'd told her enough that she thought she had a pretty decent understanding of their dynamic, no matter how twisted the relationship might be. She wasn't sure Tom _had_ normal relationships. Theirs certainly wasn't.

She sighed and looped her arm through his, leaning in. "Please don't go."

He frowned a little, but didn't pull away. "My judgment is off in this, Liz. I don't want to put you in more danger than I have already."

"I don't care."

Tom snorted and she thought there might have been a small chuckle mixed into it. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, so don't go."

He leaned into her, her head resting on his shoulder and his against the top of her head. They sat like that for a stretch of time and Liz wanted to freeze the moment. No one was shooting at them, no one was trying to kill them. Just them and... The thought was immediately replaced by a realization and she sat up straight, startling him. "Your boat was blown up?" she demanded. "You said they tried to kill you, but I thought-"

"They got close." He gave a humourless chuckle. "Maybe Gina set the bomb for all I know. She knew it would gain my trust."

Liz watched him. She had felt so empty since leaving - emptiness highlighted with fear and anger - but Tom's presence brought other emotions bubbling forward. He made her feel safe and protective, strong and loved. Even with everything that had happened, she was more comfortable with him than she was with most anyone else. She _needed_ this, or she was fairly certain that she was going to drown beneath the weight of everything. She needed him to stay.

The door to the compartment opened all the way and Red re-entered, taking a seat on the bench across from them. His gaze was locked on Tom, studying him. "You do have a way of throwing off even the best laid plans," he groused after a moment.

"A gift, apparently," Tom snarked, but his voice remained flat.

Reddington sighed. "With the way Elizabeth has been clinging to you, I'd say you're staying."

Her gaze swiveled over to him. That was far too easy.

He seemed to read her expression and his own fell just a little. "It's been a while since I've seen you very determined over anything, Lizzy," he explained softly. "If it must be Tom that brings you out of the shell you've buried yourself in, so be it."

She felt the tightness in her chest ease a little. "See?" she prompted and he gave her a very thin smile.

"Liz, you don't need me to fight for what you want."

"I want you," she said sternly. "That hasn't changed. Not for me, anyway."

"Not for me either," he breathed and she leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose, the action more playful than anything had been between them since she had seen that damned toy in the photo that had sent her life spiraling.

"Then you'll stay?"

The smile seemed to grow a little more real. "Well, I know better than to argue with a woman that's armed," he teased.

She leaned into him again and he wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her head. "If it's what you want, I'll stay," he promised.

"Good," she breathed and settled in. She didn't know where they were going, but for the first time since she and Red had taken off it didn't matter. There were exactly two people in the world that made her feel safe, and they were right there with her.

* * *

Liz had fallen asleep against him at some point, Jacob's fingers toying idly with her hair. It was meant to soothe her, but it was doing wonders for his own nerves as well. He had missed her more than he had been willing to admit to himself, but now that she was there he felt something like peace starting to work its way in. He let it nudge the guilt aside and begin to smother the betrayal left over from Gina's actions.

He caught sight of Reddington's watchful gaze and swallowed hard. "What happened after she left?"

The Concierge of Crime blinked, startled out of his own thoughts by the question. "She remembered."

It took Jacob a moment, but his mind supplied what he thought the older man meant. "The fire?"

"Mm. It was... Traumatic."

Jacob pulled in as deep of a breath as he could without disturbing her. "She'll tell me if she wants to talk about it," he murmured. "She hasn't been trying to clear her name, has she?"

Reddington's lips thinned out. "Her fight has been to keep her head above water and keep from drowning."

"I've never known Liz to turn down a fight."

"It's been... She will. When she's ready."

"I've kept my ears open for anything best I could. I had some files on my boat, but they burned up."

Reddington straightened where he sat, eying the younger man carefully. "Tell me about Justin Masterson. I've never met the man personally, though he has quite a reputation. Bit of a rarity for one of Bill's."

"Yeah," Jacob answered softly. Liz trusted this man. He didn't, but she did. He had gotten her out of the country when everything went to hell and it seemed he had kept her from hitting the absolute bottom. They had to put their disdain for each other aside. For her. "He's a tracker and an interrogator. He runs them down and rips them apart. His skills are top notch for what he does, but he leaves a trail of blood behind him."

"He's not on the FBI's radar."

"No. Usually he'll find someone else to take the fall for the body count."

"Can he be bought?"

Jacob considered it. "Not without Bud's say-so. He won't switch sides without orders."

Reddington nodded thoughtfully. "If the Cabal has gotten Bill involved they've either made him an incredibly generous offer or a very dangerous threat."

The younger man steadied himself, making sure his expression and tone remained all business, even if his fingers were still working their way through Liz's hair. "My guess is the latter. I think he was trying to make peace with you by taking me out completely."

"The damage had been done," Reddington answered with a shrug. "All he's doing now is sinking himself deeper. I'll have an associate set a meeting with him and we'll assess the situation."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jacob asked carefully.

"Because if I like it or not, it would seem Lizzy has made her choice. I could only lead her to the truth. If I try to pull her away from you now..." He'd lose her. That was what was left unsaid.

"So we become allies out of necessity," the former operative murmured.

"Necessity? Certainly not. Let me be very clear, Tom. I don't need you. Lizzy thinks she does, but she doesn't either. We'd both be much better off with you six feet under. She has _chosen_ you and your life depends on her whim."

Despite what was being said, Jacob felt a small smile pull his lips as he looked down to where the woman he loved was stirring against him, not quite waking up. "I know she doesn't need me," he said. But he needed her, and just as Reddington had said, she had chosen him. She _wanted_ him. Why and how, after everything, he could barely wrap his mind around. The only answer that he had was that she loved him too.

"As long as we're clear," Reddington said as he crossed his legs at the knee. "And it shouldn't have to be said, but Gina-"

Jacob's expression immediately darkened. "She could have stayed out of this. That's on her. So is anything that happens to her."

"Good." The career criminal looked out the window as he continued to speak. "I don't like you. I found you to be nothing of what Bill claimed you were. Defective, really."

"Your point?" Jacob growled.

Reddington smirked. "But you are as stubbornly attached to her as she is to you. I expect you'll do what's necessary to keep her safe."

"Yes," he answered without hesitation, and he meant it. He'd give his life for her if it came to that.

"Good. It's settled then."

"What's settled?" Liz asked groggily.

"That your husband gets to live a bit longer," Reddington said cheerfully.

Liz laughed a little at that but didn't move. Jacob continued to stroke her hair as the train moved on, taking them to whatever location Reddington saw fit. Jacob didn't bother asking. It didn't matter. Liz wanted him there, and he'd always been fairly bad at telling her no and sticking with it.

* * *

She hadn't slept that well in months. By the time Tom woke her to tell her they were switching trains she felt like she'd slept for days and she was ready to take on the world. Apparently the guys had taken the ride to come up with a gameplan, because they seemed shockingly on the same page as they switched over. They were on their way to London, though not by any straightforward route. They wound in and around, taking a couple, nearly three days to get to their destination. Tom was quiet, not bothering to share what he was thinking. He stuck close and Liz had a hold of his hand. It wasn't that she thought he was just going to vanish - _really_ she didn't - but it seemed that he hadn't quite convinced himself that the slip up with Gina wasn't going to end in all of their deaths.

The betrayal was weighing in him, and Liz was trying very hard not to let that bother her. He had assured her that his and Gina's relationship hadn't been intimate in more years than they had known each other, but Liz wasn't sure what to make of his silence. Tom had been a talker, wanting to discuss most everything, but Jacob's silence was a stark contrast. It made her wonder how much he had internalized things during their marriage that she didn't even know about.

By day three, she was done waiting. "So am I going to have to pry it out of you?" she asked a little teasingly, her hands going to his shoulders from behind.

Tom jumped very slightly in his chair. They were at a small cafe, waiting for the scheduled time to meet with Dembe, and her ex husband was staring through the cup of coffee he had his hands wrapped around. He looked back at her, offering a small - and very forced - smile. "I learned a while back not to test you on that," he answered and it sounded like he was trying to make a joke about it. It wasn't a good one, but there was no malice behind the statement, so she popped him lightly in the back of the head before circling the table to take the seat across from him and look him in the eye.

"I promise not to break your thumb this time," she answered, trying to keep her voice light. They were past those things. They had to be.

His smile turned a little more real. "I appreciate that."

Liz reached forward, taking his hand in hers. "Talk to me?" she murmured the words he had used many times to get her to open up to him when they'd been married.

"I'm just..." He sighed, turning his hand over so that their palms were touching. "I trusted her. I don't trust a lot of people in my life, and it's..."

"It's making you question your judgement," she said quietly.

"Yeah." His fingers tightened around hers a little and he raised the back of her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I just need to make sure you're safe. If I'm the one bringing the danger your way-"

"Stop." He blinked at her and she squared her shoulders. "If you want to leave, then go, but don't you dare say it's for me. I want you here."

He swallowed hard, a small twitch in his face a sign of stress she had picked up on years before. It was more prevalent when he wasn't hiding behind a persona, but she's seen it now and again throughout their marriage.

"You really don't want me to go?" he asked tightly, like he was afraid she'd change her mind suddenly.

Liz tightened her hold on his hand. "I really don't."

He seemed to relax a little then, possibly for the first time since Gina had just about gotten them killed and his eyes met hers. "Okay."

"For real this time, because you said okay a few days ago and you've looked ready to bolt at the drop of a hat since."

"Really this time," he promised.

"Let's just avoid crazy ex's, okay?"

That pulled a small chuckle out of him. "Okay."

There was something comfortable about sitting at the table with him, their fingers intertwined together, even with all the dangers surrounding them and the heavy conversation. They had been through so much and, somehow, they were coming out on the other side. How he trusted _her_ after everything, she still wasn't sure, but there he was: willing to lay down his life for her. Again.

"Listen, Lizzy," he started, his voice soft, but he was cut off.

"Elizabeth?" Reddington called from behind and she turned to see Dembe standing with him.

She stood automatically and looked back to see Tom frozen where he was, hand still clutching hers. "Let's get moving. We can talk on the plane, okay?"

It was impossible to miss the flash of frustration that flickered through his eyes, but it was immediately put away. She wasn't sure exactly what he'd been about to tell her, but they would talk about it. He wasn't going anywhere and neither was she.

She took the seat next to him in the back of the suv and promised herself that as soon as they had a little privacy in the plane, she would let him get whatever it was off his chest.

They had gotten across Europe without mishap, so there was no reason to think they would have trouble making it to the airstrip. There was no reason to imagine the vehicle that came it of nowhere, slamming so hard into the passengers' side doors that Liz felt the SUV they were in roll before everything went black.

* * *

TBC

Notes: I am utterly exhausted after my trip up to the East Coast this weekend, but it was well worth it. Crazy things happened and I got to meet Ryan Eggold at his play! He's such a sweetie. I'm still a bit excited over the whole thing.

Next time -  Jacob faces off with Justin Masterson to protect Liz and Liz finds out about more about her ex-husband's past.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

It was the story of their relationship that something always managed to get in the way when they needed to have a discussion. Her job, his job, and everything in between. He had wanted - no, he had _needed_ \- to tell Liz he loved her. He hadn't said it since they had been married, and while he thought she knew it now, he still needed to say it. The words had stuck in his throat more than once and he had never been so worried about saying the wrong thing in his life. Like the illusion might shatter and he'd find himself alone and half a world away from her all over again. It had felt right in that moment, though, after she had clearly told him that she _trusted_ him. That trust meant more than he could say, but he had been willing to try. Of course Reddington had jumped in the middle of that.

And then they'd been attacked. The last thing he had heard was the screeching tires and the impact of the other vehicle sent them tumbling. Jacob blinked his eyes open, certain that he couldn't have been out more than a few seconds if their attackers hadn't gotten inside yet.

He was hanging upside down, his seatbelt keeping him fastened into place, and he grabbed for the bag that he'd put the few position that he had managed to buy or procure on the run. The gun Liz had given him - the same one she'd taken with her the day he had known he was leaving alone - was just out of reach. He winced and glanced to his right, finding Liz unconscious in the seat next to him. "Lizzy?" he called, struggling to reach out to her.

"They're coming," Dembe said from the front and Jacob frowned. It looked like they were the ones still conscious after the impact.

He finally found the latch for the seatbelt and suddenly he was pressed against the roof of the vehicle, but at least he could reach his weapon. "Can you see how many?"

"I count three, but there may be more."

Jacob released the safety on his gun and crouched against the ceiling. He risked a glance back to see Liz hadn't stirred yet and forced himself to focus. He saw the pairs of shoes Dembe had used to count them by and took aim.

"What the hell happened?" Reddington managed from his seat, coming around in an irritable way.

"We were hit. Elizabeth is unconscious. If you can get her out, Tom and I will hold them," Dembe explained.

Jacob could almost feel Reddington's apprehension at the plan, but they didn't have time to wait. He took the shot that had come into line for him, the bullet hitting the man's ankle, bring him to his knees almost immediately as he howled in pain. Dembe fired his own weapon and the man fell dead.

Shouts were heard outside of the vehicle as Jacob kicked his door to help pry it open, barely missing a bullet of his own. "Cover me," he said and didn't wait for a response. He ducked out, rolling to miss the attack.

One man was down, a male and female operative were still on their feet and armed, but it was the man lingering in the background that caught his eye. Justin Masterson. He'd grown up with the man, trained with him, and learned with him. They had been rivals and something like friends throughout their lives. Well, when they hadn't been trying to kill each other.

A thin smile stretched Masterson's lips and Jacob barely got out of the way as the female operative took another shot at him. They were the distraction. Justin would be after Liz and Reddington. "Watch him!" Jacob yelled, motioning towards the man that still hadn't moved as Dembe made it from the overturned vehicle. If Masterson's gaze flickering over meant anything, Reddington and Liz were making it out from the other side.

Jacob's attention swiveled back to his immediate task of handling the two that had teamed up on him. He was still a little stiff from the boat incident a few days before, but it didn't slow him down too badly. They brought the fight on close and he dodged a fist meant for his jaw only to be caught with a boot to his back. He cursed lowly, swinging around and pulled his gun up, firing one shot and then another. The first only clipped the younger man, but the second buried itself in his skull, taking him down.

The woman didn't waste time. They had obviously been warned about the Major's formerly prized operative and just how well trained he was. Her first move was to land a solid blow to his wrist and the gun fell from his hand. He dodged the next and swung around, dropped, and took her feet out from under her.

She hit the ground hard, but was up faster than she had time to make sure she was clear for. She was young and didn't have nearly as much experience under her belt. She would have been good, and Jacob almost regretted the waste of talent. He slammed his elbow into her nose hard, bloodying it. She staggered and didn't see Jacob coming as he snapped her neck, dropping her to the ground.

He grabbed his gun and turned, looking over to where Dembe was was holding his own against Masterson. They were on the outskirts of the airstrip when they were hit, but there was a lot of open space to cover between the wrecked suv and the waiting plane. Reddington had a dazed Liz out of the vehicle, but she didn't look like she was moving fast. If Masterson was working with a team, he likely wouldn't have brought them all forward right at first.

Taking Justin out was priority and the best way to get them to the plane alive.

"Heya, Jake. Been a while," the taller man greeted as he approached. "Kill both of the kids already?"

Jacob's face remained blank in response to the cold question, his eyes hard and expression walled off. "You develop a suicidal streak coming for me?"

"You're an added bonus. I'm here for the girl."

"You won't get her."

Masterson's smile broadened and there was something chilling in it. "I don't have a problem killing you, Jake. You know that, and you've gone too soft to beat me."

Jacob snorted. "Yeah? That the case?"

Dembe was watching the exchange warily, blood trailing down his face from where Justin had opened up a gash above the man's left eye. Reddington was moving Liz to the plane and they were the distraction. He could live with that.

Both men had similar backgrounds, similar base training. While Jacob had proved skilled at deep cover work, Justin had moved on to what amounted to interrogation. Jacob had always enjoyed his job, but Masterson took a certain level of enjoyment that made even Jacob uneasy.

"Where is he?" the burned operative asked as he mostly dodged a blow that would have hurt like hell. It clipped his shoulder, and probably only missed because it was now Justin fighting two at once.

"Who?"

"The reason you're bothering with us and not Reddington." A blow knocked him on his back, but it opened up a chance for Dembe to get his hands on him. The older man had lost his gun at some point, but once he had Masterson in a hold, Jacob pulled back the hammer on his own, pressing it against his temple so he couldn't squirm away.

Justin smirked. "The Cabal wants her alive. Doesn't mean they need her in one piece."

A sniper. How had he been so stupid? Jacob barely thought about it as he slammed the butt of his gun against the other operative's head and took off in a full sprint after Reddington and Liz, looking for the hidden gunman as he did. He ignored Dembe calling after him, but at least he was following as the shots began to hit close. "Go!" he yelled.

The engines were already running on the plane and Jacob reached the stairs about the time that the others did, with the exception of Dembe who was a few steps behind and returning fire. "Give me your gun and get her inside," Reddington ordered and Jacob didn't argue. He handed the older man his weapon and wrapped an arm around Liz, nearly carrying her. She was still a little loopy from the wreck and she let him.

Instinct flared as they reached the top step and Jacob lunged forward, putting himself between Liz and the gunfire that erupted as soon as they stepped inside. He was going to kill Masterson by the time this was over. He had no question about that now.

He and Liz landed awkwardly half behind a seat and he found blue eyes staring blurrily up at him. "Tom?"

"It's okay," he promised, but he could hear the lie in his own voice. Reddington had his gun and they were the only ones in the plane with the shooter. Even if he made a move to take him he knew he wouldn't make it before he was taken down. He was good, but he wasn't bulletproof. It still might be Liz's only chance. "Stay down," he told her firmly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Lizzy."

"Tom, what-?"

He was ready to give it his best effort when two more shots rang out and then silence, followed by Reddington's irritated shout. "Dembe, I'm afraid you'll need to pilot the plane today. Tom, make yourself useful and help me get rid of this."

_This_ turned out to be the man posing as their pilot that had been shooting at them. Liz motioned that she was fine, and he moved to help Reddington toss the dead weight out of the door as Dembe got them ready to fly.

* * *

Liz still felt like she working through a fog, but at least it was starting to clear. Her head hurt and when she reached up to run her hand through her hair she found dried blood in it. She sank back and watched the guys work.

They all looked like they had been through hell. Reddington's pristine suit was ripped in several places, his hat lost in the shuffle of everything. Dembe had blood dried to the left side of his face and was holding his arm carefully as he moved to the cockpit. Tom had his back to her now, but he'd been right there with her as they had come into the plane, bullets flying in all directions. He seemed to be moving well enough, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't bother telling her if he had been hurt. Not if he could hide it.

"Are you alright?" Reddington asked tightly as he took the seat across from the bench she was sitting on and motioned for her to fasten her belt.

"I think so. My head is still a little fuzzy, but I'm okay. You?"

He snorted, leaning to inspect a tear in his slacks. "Your bag is in the front compartment."

"Thank you. I didn't even... Thank you." Everything she owned was in it and she hadn't even thought to grab it in the middle of everything. Her eyes flickered up as Tom sank into the seat next with her, looking exhausted and sore. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Tell you for sure when the adrenaline rush wears off." He laid his head back against the seat and loosed a long breath before looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "You?"

"I think so." She felt the plane start to move forward and leaned closer to him. He was spotted with blood, but she couldn't tell if all of it was his. She reached forward, her fingers ghosting over a cut along his cheekbone and he reached up and caught her hand. She could get lost in those eyes of his. He had always had that effect on her. He'd told her he loved her and had looked ready to go die for her just a few moments before. There he was though, and her slightly addled brain was still wrapping around the words he hadn't actually said since the night he had walked out the front door of their townhouse with Hudson. She knew it was true, of course, and perhaps the words meant even more now because of that. She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed his scraped knuckles. "I love you too," she whispered.

Tom's entire expression lit up and it was like he couldn't quite control the smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Reddington snorted from his seat. "As sickeningly sweet as all this is, we have more important things to discuss."

Tom looked a little irritated at the interruption, but nodded, his fingers still interlocked with Liz's and she squeezed them. "Masterson was there. Working with a team slowed him down though. My guess is that he'll lose them next time."

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"There were a few more pressing matters at that exact moment."

He tilted his head and Liz watched her ex husband and her self-appointed protector study each other for a long moment. She thought she might have to step between, but Red waved it off after a moment. "True. Though if you're planning on growing a conscious in all of this, I'd suggest you wait until we've finished what needs to be done. Lizzy is my only priority in this, and if I find that you aren't useful in protecting her, then I have no use for you at all."

Liz turned to look at the man she loved. He looked exhausted and his expression hadn't relaxed. He watched with that calculated look he could get, assessing the situation. "I'm here to make sure she's safe. I'd give my life for that."

"Oh good," Red answered with fake cheer. "Maybe something good will come out of this day after all. If you'll excuse me." He stood, moving stiffly towards the cockpit where Dembe was and leaving them alone.

Slowly Tom started to relax, his grip loosening but never letting go and the hardness in his eyes faded. He released a long breath and leaned back, slouched against the back of the bench seat. It took a moment more before his eyes slipped closed, and, when they didn't open again, Liz felt worry bubble up inside. "Tom?"

"I'm okay," he murmured and blinked his eyes open.

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Don't you dare lie to me," she told him firmly, but he cracked a small smile at it.

"I know better than that by now."

"Good," she said, exhaustion rolling across her suddenly. It didn't matter how much she'd slept on the train, suddenly all she wanted to do was go to sleep, but with a possible concussion that wasn't an option. "So, you grew up with Masterson?"

Tom pulled in a deep breath and shifting so that he could look at her better. His gaze met hers and she saw look she'd begun to recognize: it was a purposeful honesty. Honesty that he had to make a conscious effort for. "Yeah," he said after a moment. "We… He and Gina and I were about the same place in training. None of us are exactly team players, but when we were younger Bud liked to pair the three of us on assignments together. We were… his favourites, I guess you could say."

"So he raised all of you?"

"He did." His gaze shifted a little and there was a distant look in his eyes. "Bud… He picked Gina up off the streets of Moscow and Justin up in Florida where he'd killed one of the other guys in his foster home in cold blood." He shrugged. "That's the story he tells, anyway, but it's just as likely it was a fight gone bad."

"So he killed before Bud got to him?" Liz asked, feeling a terrible sort of dread wash over her. There were days when she thought she'd seen it all and that nothing could surprise her. Bud McCready - the Major- warping kids into killers was bad enough, but if Masterson had been a killer from the get-go, they could be working against a truly terrifying individual with all that training to back him up.

"That's not all that uncommon," Tom said, inspecting his right wrist that was starting to show the earliest signs of what would be a bruise. She wasn't sure if it really hurt or he was just uncomfortable making eye contact with her on this subject. "Bud looks for kids with no way out. He gives them a choice, sure, but not really. Justin would have gone to jail without Bud's help."

"What about you?" Liz asked softly, reaching out and touching his hand carefully so as not to jar his wrist he was still looking so intently at.

"What do you mean?"

"How'd he find you?"

He looked up at her, and she was certain that a haunted expression flickered through his eyes before the door snapped shut and all of the emotions he didn't want to feel were hidden behind it. "You don't want to hear that story."

"I do. I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Liz…"

She moved before he could finish, pressing a kiss to his lips and immediately silencing whatever argument he was going to give. She wasn't sure if it was the blow to the head or if she was finally ready, but she suddenly _needed_ to know the details about her ex husband's past that he kept so close to himself. If she was going to love him, she wanted to love all of him. "I'm asking. I won't… hold it against you. I promise."

"You can't promise that," he said quietly and the door had cracked just a little.

"Tom, I don't want anymore lies between us. Please."

He chuckled, the sound more tired than amused. "You say that, but, Liz sometimes I think you've got this idea in your head of… I don't know. You say you want to get to know me, but you won't even use my real name."

Liz blinked, surprised by the statement. He'd asked her to call him Jacob once, but when she didn't he hadn't said anything about it. Part of it was habit - hell, they'd been married nearly three years and had known each other for longer than that - and the other part… If she were honest, she was having trouble letting go. "Does it bother you?"

"A little."

She smiled, shaking her head and he shot her a questioning look. "Okay," she answered, reaching forward to touch his face. "I'll do my best as long as you try not to be offended if I mess up."

Tom - Jacob - echoed the smile. "Okay."

"So, _Jacob_ , what made you take the offer?"

He pulled in another deep breath and looked like he was steadying himself. "I bounced around the foster system a lot as a kid. Never stayed in one place very long. My last place… Some stuff happened and I had to run. Took the car keys and his wallet and got as far as New York City from Chicago before I'd burned through the cash and the cards were reported. I was on the streets until Bud found me."

"You were fourteen?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."

There was something painful about his expression and Liz wrapped her arms around him from the side, pulling him close. He leaned in, returning the slightly awkward hug with his head leaned against her shoulder. "Babe," she murmured seriously, "this is your family, isn't it?"

"In a way."

"Are you…"

He pulled back, his lips thinning out as if he were trying for a smile and only managed a grimace. "Going to be able to kill them?"

"Maybe it won't come to that."

"You and I both know it could, and... " He swallowed hard. "If it's them or you, I choose you. Every time."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything," Liz whispered, her voice breaking.

Tom offered her a real smile. "Me too. There's only going forward now, though. If you want to."

She nodded, leaning into him. His hand came up to her hair and she held on, her mind working through exactly what she was asking him to do and the fact that he had seemingly already made that decision. The fact that he could make that choice - that he would - should have terrified her more than it did. Somehow it just set a knot of pain deep in her chest and she promised herself that when this was over, they would help each other pick of the pieces. At least they wouldn't have to do it alone.

* * *

TBC

Next time - Alliances begin to form and Red knows just how to get under Jacob's skin and irritate the hell out of him.

Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

"Are you alright?"

Dembe looked around from the controls as he spoke, and the boy he'd seen grow into one of the best men he knew nodded. "I have our course set for New York."

"Perfect," Reddington sighed as he took a seat in the co-pilot's chair, eyes scanning the horizon. Things had not gone as planned. Tom should have stayed away. Lizzy had made her choice - the best one that she could in these circumstances, in his opinion, and the one that would keep her the safest - and Tom should have learned to accept that. But there he was in Salzburg, bringing the dangers back to Elizabeth's doorstep. It drove Reddington just about mad.

"I take it after today's events that you haven't spoken to Bill's people yet?" he asked, slouching a little and huffing. He wouldn't let Lizzy's ex husband see how frustrated the younger man made him, but he was certainly distracted in the back. Reddington just hoped he had enough sense not to let her fall asleep just yet.

"They refuse to speak. All the rumours indicate that the Cabal has very dangerous leverage against them."

"There has to be a weak point. Tom-" Reddington's lips twitched down at the name - "indicated that this Masterson can't be bought off directly. We know that Bill can. We just have to find the price to bring him into our corner."

"Will Tom be staying?"

Reddington's frown deepened. "He's a liability," he grumbled. "We don't have room for liabilities right now."

Dembe lifted an eyebrow and he didn't have to speak for Red to know what he was thinking. He was fond of Tom. The two had backgrounds that included manipulated childhoods that stole any level of innocence that they might have otherwise found. Dembe had little patience for Bill McCready and the way he often recruited some of his top operatives. The fact that Tom had come back for Elizabeth and had continued to fight for her since had only endeared him more to Reddington's most trusted friend.

"I did not expect to see her smile quite so readily when I met you at the cafe," Dembe said. "She seemed to have forgotten how the last time I saw her. Perhaps he is what she needs."

"She doesn't need him."

Dembe chuckled to himself and Red knew he'd already lost the argument. If he could keep his emotions out of it, Tom _could_ prove useful in this. He already had, truth be told, and as much as he was loath to admit it, he couldn't question his love for Elizabeth any more than her for him. They were drawn together in a way that might turn dangerous should Red try to separate them at this juncture.

"Fine," he groused sulkily. "Tom stays. Let's find Bill's price. I don't want to rely on Keen to kill Masterson."

Dembe nodded and Reddington settled in for a very long flight. The people closest to him seemed to trust and respect this former operative, but Red only saw the betrayal of an operative that couldn't keep his emotions in check. He could only hoped that it wouldn't be a continuing issue. If it was, he could likely get them all killed.

"I did speak to Agent Navabi," Dembe said after a stretch of silence, catching Reddington's attention.

"We haven't heard from her in some time."

"The Cabal has reached deeply into the task force. Agent Ressler has been pressured to bring you and Elizabeth in."

"Nothing new there."

"Agent Navabi was wishing to meet with you."

Red nodded, humming softly to himself. "We'll need an updated report on who we can trust. Set the meet. We may also need Agent Mojtabai, though that will need to be done quietly. Have you heard from Harold?"

"He is under too much surveillance to contact currently."

"We'll fix that. I think it's time to set everything straight, Dembe. Lizzy can't run forever."

"Has she found the fight she had lost then?"

Reddington heard the insinuation and he rolled his eyes. Tom Keen was not the reason Lizzy fought. She had been strong and determined long before him and could certainly be without him, but perhaps he had been a reminder. A kickstart to what she already knew. Whatever the case, Red supposed he was stuck with him.

* * *

There had been a day when Donald Ressler's job had been something he lived for. He did good work. He saved lives. He put bad people away. He had always intended to climb the ladder eventually and, he had thought, continue that good work.

Now he was the head of the task force he had grown to love so much and he felt like he was chest deep in the muck that he fought so hard to beat. His partner was on their most wanted list and might or might not have been manipulated into doing what Cooper admitted she did because of a shadow agency that had their claws sunk so deeply into the FBI that he didn't know who to trust and who might rip his team apart to keep them in line. He had been assigned as the lead on the hunt for Liz and Reddington and he could feel the constant conflict weighing on him with each passing day. She had shot the AG in cold blood. Part of the Cabal or not, the man hadn't been armed. She could have brought him in and had chosen not to.

The knock at his office door startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up, finding Samar lingering there. It was late and she should have been gone by then. Most everyone should have been. "Hey, Aram and I are going for a drink. You look like you need one."

Ressler pulled in a deep breath, looking at the piles of paperwork still on his desk. He was sorting through evidence again, making sure that he'd covered everything he could. While he couldn't be sure exactly what he'd do when he found her, he did know that their task force needed to be the one to find Liz, not anyone else. He could trust Samar and Aram, if no one else that surrounded them. "I'm still looking through-"

"You were here before anyone else and you, Aram, and I are the last ones to leave save the security detail." She tilted her head a little to the side, studying him. "We want to find her too."

If she were trying to relay some secret message - and it seemed that he and his team never spoke plainly anymore - he was too tired to catch it. He looked back down at the photos and the bare leads and frowned. "Alright," he breathed out finally and piled them back into their folders as he purposefully ignored Samar's victorious smirk.

He finished his quick clean up and grabbed his jacket, following her out. Aram was waiting and he nodded briefly to the security that had come into play when Liz had gone on the run. Their lives had all been turned upside down and he had no question that they were being watched for any signs that they were helping her. The security never really acknowledged them and Aram looked ready to have a nervous breakdown before the elevator reached the top and they stepped out into the garage.

"Is it just me or do they glare more now than when they first showed up?"

Ressler snorted as they started down the street towards a little bar they hadn't been to in months. It used to be a regular stop off before everything went to hell.

They took their old seat, one chair left open, and the drinks were ordered. Then, as casually as if she were talking about the weather, Samar said, "Reddington is on his way Stateside."

The acting director nearly choked on his beer. "Why would you tell me that?" he nearly growled.

"Because I have faith in you that you'll do the right thing, not what the Cabal wants you to."

It was a bold statement and one that told him things were about to move quickly. He took a long sip of his drink. "This conversation is not happening," he told her and she didn't have a problem catching the insinuation.

"I've spoken with Dembe and he will contact me when they land."

"Liz is with them?"

"He didn't say."

"I've been building a case against this Cabal," Aram said, leaning across the table and speaking lowly. "I've followed the money trails and any other virtual paper trail that I can uncover. I have a list. Maybe not a comprehensive list just yet-"

"How long have you two been working on this?" Ressler asked.

"Since Agent Keen left."

"I've been working on it for a bit longer," Samar added.

"You obviously need me for something if you're bringing me in," the blond agent said a little gruffly.

Samar shrugged. "Things are moving. I thought you might want to be involved in clearing your partner's name."

Ressler nodded. "This has to be done quietly, but I don't need to tell you that."

"No sir," the former Mossad agent said with a smirk, "you do not."

* * *

Liz startled awake in a strange place and it took her mind a moment to pull the information forward as to where she was this time. She was leaned in, nestled close to her ex-husband that was slouched down in the bench seat with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. They had been sleeping, but for how long she wasn't sure. He was awake, though, and she thought that he must have just woken as well with the way he was blinking up at Reddington who was looming over them. "What?" Tom demanded irritably.

Reddington snorted. "We're landing in half an hour. I'd prefer to be ready for anything."

"You've only given me pieces of the plan, Reddington. Where are we coming in?"

"New York."

Liz felt Tom tense beneath her and he looked ready to unleash on Red. "You've got to be kidding me. You get that that's where Bud is based out of, yeah?"

"I'll handle the Major," Reddington answered firmly. "I don't want you anywhere near that situation."

"So I'm just a piece for you to move around," the younger man growled, a little bitterness in his voice. It was time to put a stop to the argument before it really blew up.

"Why are we coming in into New York?" Liz asked sleepily, stretching.

"I have business there that may lead to answers we need," Reddington answered her. "Are you ready to fight this, Lizzy?"

She watched him, her mind a little clearer now than it had been after the blast. "And get my life back?"

"That is the point."

It had been some time since she had felt that certainty that had once driven her in her life. Certainty that questions needed answers and that she could be the one to uncover them. She'd sunk so deep into her depression after they had gone on the run that she hadn't pushed for it. Clearing her name was a distant hope, likely unattainable, but now... It looked like things were finally changing. Maybe even for the better. "Yes. I'll do whatever it takes."

Tom shifted in his seat, looking stiff as he did so, but he took her hand in his. His lips thinned out in what may have been an attempt to smile and she squeezed his fingers.

"I'll be meeting with several people almost as soon as we touch down," Red said as he fixed a glare on Tom. "I need you to get Elizabeth to the safe house quickly and without mishap. Instructions so easy even you can follow them."

Liz felt her ex bristle and his gaze turned cold and hard. "It was never a question if I could keep her safe," he growled dangerously and she tightened her grip on his hand, hoping he caught the unspoken request just to let it slide. Red pushed buttons, and apparently he knew exactly which ones would make Tom squirm.

"The fact that Ranko Zamani got one over on you would say differently."

"After how many others that you sent after me?" he bit out and Liz filed the conversation back to talk to him about later. It was important, but they couldn't risk fracturing their own small alliance now, so if Reddington had sent assassins after Tom because he'd married her, she didn't _want_ to know the details of all that. Not until this was over.

"Okay," Liz said firmly, "you two have some past issues. Red isn't going to try to kill you, Tom. Jacob," she corrected herself and he managed to ease back on a little of the aggression with that. "And Red, Jacob's not going to betray _me_. That's what you can trust. Are we good?"

"It's _Jacob_ now, is it?" Reddington almost sneered and Liz glared hard.

"If it's beyond both of you to act like adults in this-"

"I'm not the one..." Tom stopped himself when Liz turned her glare on him and she saw his shoulders sag a little when he knew he was fighting a losing battle. "Okay," he grumbled after a moment.

Liz shot Red a glare of the same caliber and he raised his hands in surrender. "Very well. I'll do my best not to trample across Tom's feelings."

She rolled her eyes. This was going to be trying.

Half an hour later they were on the ground and she and Tom had an address. Mr Kaplan would be waiting there, they were told before Red and Dembe left for whatever meeting they were going to.

Tom let out a frustrated sound. "I don't know how you've handled being on the run with him," he grumbled.

"He's just trying to get a reaction from you," Liz answered, looping her arm through his and she felt him relax a little at the closeness. "And you let him." He snorted and she found herself laughing a little. "I know you're good at the blank stare. I hate it, but next time Red tries anything just don't react. He'll get bored."

"He's an ass."

"Yeah, well you can be too, you know."

Tom looked a little offended at that, but then shook his head a little. Liz felt her lips perk upward just a little, tightening her grip on him and leaning against his arm. "Tell me we're going to be okay."

"Of course we are," he answered quickly. "Liz, I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

"Or you." She stopped, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked up at him. "We can protect each other."

He watched her carefully for a moment and smiled. "Yeah. That sounds like a plan," he said and leaned in to kiss her. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into it. Somehow things might be right soon. They had to be. She didn't think she could lose anyone else.

* * *

TBC

Next time - Red meets with Samar, Jacob cooks, and they discuss Red's lack of faith in Jacob being able to handle the people he grew up with.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**.

Raymond Reddington was a man that could be comfortable most anywhere. They had been all over Europe in the last few months, but that had been by way of South America. He had shown Lizzy some of the most beautiful wonders of the world, but she hadn't seemed to notice there was even a world around her. He had tried so hard, worked so desperately, to keep that pain from her. She was strong, but even the strongest people have breaking points. The gun going off, the memories flooding back in, having her life stripped from her... Elizabeth Keen had shattered and even Reddington had been having trouble collecting the pieces.

She would sit and stare for hours, wake from terrible nightmares, and cling like a child. He held onto her, feeling more helpless in the situation than a man as powerful as he was should have. She would cry and then she would go quiet, eventually falling back asleep. It had been a never ending spiral that he had been so certain would only last a few weeks. She would fight. Lizzy always fought.

Until she didn't.

It was like the fight had been pulled from her. With each move they made in hiding he saw her grow a little quieter, a little more withdrawn. Red had gathered information and done what he could from far away. There was plenty to do and he would be ready for when she came out of it. He had faith in Lizzy. She would come out of it.

Then Tom Keen had resurfaced and Liz had come out of at least one layer of fog. The young operative was infuriating, but there was no question that he did - for once - play a useful role in this round of the fight against the Cabal. Red would never admit it out loud, of course, but at least for a little while his former employee was useful again.

The meet with Bill McCready was taking longer than it should to set up - the stunt he had pulled last time to lure him out wouldn't work again - but Agent Navabi was certainly a sight for sore eyes. She turned and a slight tilt to her lips said more than she ever would about the situation at hand.

"We have Ressler," she greeted, immediately to business.

"I never had any doubt in Donald's loyalties," Reddington responded with a casual shrug. "Was Aram able to come up with the information he's been after?"

"In part. He said that the second half is a bit more complicated to retrieve undetected, but he was confident he'll have it before we make our move."

She held out a small jump drive and Reddington slipped it into his jacket pocket. "Have you noticed any new faces transferred in recently?"

Samar blinked. "Our security has been doubled and those faces are all new. We assumed that they are Cabal men."

"Possibly. Though it sounds as if the Director has reached out to Bill McCready for additional boots on the ground."

"The Major? He's preparing for a war."

"He can't plug the holes faster than the media can print it. He'll be after Elizabeth and I in force."

"Do you have something to counter it? Last time he sent in ground troops you nearly didn't make it out from what I hear."

Reddington grimaced. Lizzy had saved him that day, but in doing so she had sunk herself deeply into this mess. "I'm working on that. I have... proven intel on it. The name that was given as the operative set after Elizabeth is a Justin Masterson. Know him?"

"Rumours, though the fact that you received a name at all is impressive."

The former Navy officer frowned. "Tom came back into the picture."

Samar smirked. "For Liz."

"You don't have to sound so pleased. He's terrible for her."

The Persian woman shot him a meaningful look. "It's not the first time he's completely put himself aside for her. From what I hear he has quite the price on his head, but he went out of his way to warn her."

"He does have a price on his head, doesn't he?" Reddington murmured, his mind spinning into overdrive.

Samar tilted her head but didn't ask. "Ressler wanted to be here, but he's tied up with the investigation. They're watching us closely."

"You have Dembe's number. As soon as Donald breaks away give him a call. He or I will make time as soon as Agent Ressler is available, but not a moment sooner. I need him where he is."

"Understood," Samar answered. "Keep her safe."

"I have so far," he answered with a small nod and turned. Dembe knew what he was thinking. He could see it on the younger man's face.

"Raymond, she will never forgive you if he's killed in this."

"Don't be so dramatic, Dembe," Reddington chuckled. "Just because he said he was willing to die for her doesn't mean it'll need to come to that. Make the call. Set the meet. We'll see how badly Bill wants Tom Keen."

* * *

He had gotten the distinct impression that Mr Kaplan didn't like it trust him when they had met face to face in his warehouse a few months before. Nothing about the way the woman glared at him over her glasses upon their arrival did anything to change Jacob's mind.

"She just doesn't trust you," Liz said as she reached for a coffee cup on the top shelf of the little apartment they were holding up in. She was stretching as far as she could but couldn't quite reach it.

"A lot of people don't trust me," Jacob answered as he reached over and grabbed it for her. "Most of them don't have quite her skill set."

Liz laughed at him as she poured her coffee. "I thought we had a deal? I'll protect you from Red and any of his people, and you protect me from Bud's people." She set her mug down and turned towards him, her expression more serious now. "I won't let Red hurt you."

She sounded so sure of that and it reminded Jacob of all the times that Liz had promised to keep him safe from a world she thought he didn't understand. It brought a fond smile to his lips and he pulled her close. "I love you," he said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I've missed you," she answered and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I should have gone with you."

"You did what you had to. If you'd come then, you'd have second guessed yourself the whole time."

Liz looked down and she had to have known he was right. "You know me really well, don't you?"

"Yep," he chuckled. "Pretty well. You still throw me every once and a while, but it keeps life interesting."

"More interesting than life on your boat?" she teased, finally releasing him to reach for her coffee. "So what did you do out there by yourself?"

"Tried to get to know myself a little," Jacob answered honestly. "I've worn so many masks that I guess I never really knew who Jacob had become until recently. Never cared."

"And now?"

"Well, you seemed to like him, so there's got to be something worthwhile, right?" he teased and she watched him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers that had always gotten him into trouble.

"I think he's pretty special," Liz said softly. Her eyes flickered behind him sharply just a moment before the kitchen door swung open and Reddington entered. Jacob bit back a frustrated sigh. This man ruined _everything_.

"Oh good. You were able to follow one instruction. You're getting better," Reddington cheered and Liz's fingers touched her ex husband's arm, her eyes pleading with him not to give to the bait. He wasn't sure why he was the one that had to keep his mouth shut and Reddington could run his all day long.

"Did you have your meeting?" Liz piped up, and Reddington's gaze fell on her.

"I did. Agent Navabi sends her regards."

"You went to the _feds_?" Jacob managed to not completely choke out.

" _I_ was a fed," Liz said indignantly.

"And now they're hunting you down." Jacob turned back to Reddington.

"Agent Navabi has proven very trustworthy in a variety of situations. Unlike you," the Concierge of Crime said pointedly. "We need all the help we can get."

"Just not mine?" Jacob growled.

"You're here, aren't you?"

Liz's hand was in his then and he felt some of the anger sluff off. He turned and she was looking at him intently before turning back to Reddington. Her fingers remained clutching his hand. "Where do we stand?"

"At least someone is focused." Apparently Reddington couldn't resist one last jab before getting down to business. "Information was delivered via our dear Agent Navabi from Agent Mojtabai. I'll have Dembe take a look at it after he's done."

"What's he doing?" Liz asked curiously.

"Setting a meet with the Major. There's no reason to have him sending his thugs after you."

Reddington wasn't looking at Jacob when he spoke, but the younger man still resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You're going to have to have a hell of an offering to pull him away from this contract."

"What did I say about you staying away from the issue with Bill? You're unreliable when it comes to your emotions."

"Emotions have nothing to do with this. It's-"

Reddington choked on his own laugh. "Really? Did you think that lie was _convincing_? I am well aware of your past. Bill raised you. He may be able to separate himself from that, but that man is the closest thing to a father you've likely known. I have every doubt in your ability to pull the trigger should it come down to that."

Jacob stared at him, drawing a blank because all the lies that he might have spoken sounded false even in his mind. He couldn't say for certain that he'd pull the trigger on the man that raised him, no matter how easily Bud had been willing to put him down.

"So, if the last few days is any indication, you haven't been eating well since you left," Liz cut in, swiveling the subject around, "and there _does_ seem to be a stocked kitchen if nothing else here."

Her ex husband chuckled, despite the tenseness of the previous subject. "Are you trying to get me to volunteer to cook?" he teased.

"Well I would offer..."

"But there's no reason to give us all food poisoning before we face off with the Cabal."

Liz stared at him with a half-smile, half-gaping look, almost as if she wasn't sure if she should be laughing or offended. "That was one time, you jerk," she grumbled through her laugh and smacked him on the shoulder.

"There's a reason for that," he chuckled and dodged the next mostly-playful punch before shifting around and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "Let's see what we have."

She beamed at him and suddenly Reddington was inconsequential. Liz was all that mattered. She was all that would ever matter.

* * *

Liz had almost forgotten how much she enjoyed Tom's cooking. He had found enough stored away to put together a fairly plain spaghetti recipe, and she had sat on the counter chattering with him as he cooked. He had missed it, he said, and while the actual process was what he was referring to, she wondered if he meant everything. Some of their favourite nights had been when she would come home in the middle of Tom cooking and they would just talk. It was light and comfortable, and for a few hours it felt the same.

They sat around the table as if none of them had tried to kill the others before. It was funny, when Liz thought about it. In a little apartment in New York City, around a table of spaghetti made by a former deep cover operative sat his ex wife - number five on the FBI's most wanted list - the so-called Concierge of Crime, his bodyguard, and a woman that made her living disposing of evidence. Red had, apparently, tried to kill Tom more than once, Tom had shot Red, and then a year later helped defend his life for Liz's sake. It was so twisted up and bizarre that all she could do was laugh.

Mr Kaplan disappeared to go handle business that evening, and Reddington showed Liz to the full bedroom while he was taking the little study with the pull out couch. She waited until Red was behind the closed door, discussing something with Dembe in hushed voices, before she peeked out into the main room, seeing Tom crunched up on a couch too small for him. She smiled, barely holding back the laugh, but he must have heard her because he cracked one eye open. She couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice as she spoke. "Red threaten you to sleep out here or something?"

He shrugged. "I figured if you wanted me in there you'd tell me."

Liz's smile faded just a little as she padded across the wooden floor and he uncurled enough to prop himself up on one elbow. He was being sweet and respectful. She reached out to him wordlessly and he took her hand, letting her pull him from the couch and following her back into the room, pausing only to grab his bag. His eyes were on her and she crawled into the bed, scooting to the side she had always slept on when they were together. He followed silently and Liz moved close. Between the train and the flight from Europe to New York, they'd dozed together, but they hadn't been able to curl up like they were now. Her bare feet touched his, legs tangling, and his arm wrapped around her. "I love you," she whispered into his t-shirt.

"Love you too," came the sleepy reply. He sounded more relaxed than she thought he might have been in some time. It reminded her of how easily he'd drifted to sleep in the bed with her on his boat, and she wondered if, somehow, she made him feel as safe as he made her feel.

One blue eye cracked open. "You okay?"

"Just thinking."

He smiled and inched down so that he could kiss her. She melted into it, one hand going to the side of his face and inching to the back of his neck. When they broke, she found herself lost in those eyes again. "We're both going to be okay."

"I know," he answered softly and she wrapped her arms around him, leaned against his chest. He wasn't the only one that could read between the lines. That was what he said when he was deflecting. She wouldn't be able to convince him until he was ready, though. All she could do was promise to protect him like he protected her. Together, they could get through this. They had something to fight for.

* * *

TBC

Notes: This has seriously been one of the most frustrating weeks... It's really just a bunch of little things that probably shouldn't be as frustrating as they are. I think this is definitely a sign that I need to go to the gym tonight and take it out on a bag of sand lol

Ahem. Excuse the brief rant. Things are about to start speeding up around here. Next time - Jacob's distrust of Reddington causes more trouble than he ever meant for it to.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**.

Jacob didn't know the last time he had slept so well. He woke early, as had become his habit in the last year or more, but he actually felt rested. No nightmares had jerked him awake and he felt relaxed. The fact that he wasn't sleeping on plane or a train helped tremendously, but the woman that was sleeping at his side, her forehead pressed against his arm, was the real reason. She sighed in her sleep and shifted, burrowing down into the edge pillow that looked mostly unused on her side of the bed.

His lips perked up in a smile, but the shuffling and low voices outside the room caught his attention. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and slipped out of the bed without waking her. He tugged his jeans on as quietly as he could and caught pieces of the conversation through the door. Reddington was meeting with Bud that morning.

He glanced back to see Liz was still sleeping soundly and he made a quick decision. He didn't trust Reddington. Jacob prized himself on judging a situation, and right now all of his instincts were screaming that something was wrong. Liz trusted Reddington, but Jacob knew better than most that the talented profiler had a blind spot for those she cared about.

Jacob followed Reddington and Dembe as carefully as he knew how. Reddington was good at spotting a tail, but Jacob was more talented at being one.

He tailed them across town and eventually to an old building that looked just as ready to fall down as it did to stand up. He thought maybe a little closer to falling than standing. Jacob followed him in though, the whole time weighing his options. Liz was going to be pissed when she found out he's followed Reddington, but at least he could put his own mind at ease.

Reddington kept too many important secrets from those that needed the answers to do their jobs. Jacob was done with being the well-trained dog ready to fetch a master's bone in command. If Reddington proved trustworthy here he could move forward without a problem, but if he were withholding dangerous information... Then Jacob would know his suspicions were right and he and Liz could decide their next move.

The former operative spotted a messenger that he didn't _specifically_ recognize, but to someone who had gone through the same training, he was obviously one of Bud's. The Major must have felt threatened from all ends if he was traveling with security. It was rare. So rare that Jacob had been the last one to travel with him as security and that had been over ten years before. The detail made it both easier and harder to follow. Easier because he knew what the young operative had been taught, but harder because Reddington and Dembe were on alert.

Jacob slipped into the building, staying low and silent. From what he could tell the walls and the floors were half rotted through in various places, do it was a matter of finding the best place to listen in.

He made his way up the stairs, for once appreciating the fact that Reddington loved his stories so dearly. The older man went on and on about some woman he met in Sweden, and Jacob followed the voice until he he could hear it though the floor. He moved carefully, finding some spots more treacherous than others, until he found a half wall to stand against, listening through the hole in the floor.

Reddington had said that he had found Bud's price. He was going to use it to pull Justin Masterson off Liz's trail, but as Jacob listened, he wasn't sure he was comfortable with that price.

"He's trouble for us both," Bill McCready was saying. "The kid has done irreversible damage to my business and yours. You want him away from the girl and I-"

"You need him to keep your organization's secrets quiet," Reddington finished for him, sounding as if he'd already given that some thought.

"I do. I don't give a damn about the girl as long as Jacob is out of the picture. It's a good scenario for us both, as long as you can deliver everything you've said."

Of course it was. If Jacob were out of the picture and there was no one left to help balance Liz out when she started blindly trusting Reddington. All the secrets died with him, including information that he had on the Major's school. This was why he was never quick to jump and tell all. He needed leverage to stay alive, but his trust in Liz had been the driving factor when he had chosen to align himself even with the likes of Reddington. Shame that that trust was the same thing that was going to get him killed by a man.

A soft buzzing came from his pocket and Jacob mentally cursed it, fingers digging into his jeans to try to silence it. Liz's number shone on the caller ID and he didn't dare breathe for a moment as he listened to see if Bud, Reddington, or either of the men that were with them had heard the sound. Dembe, as always, stood by Reddington's side, and Bud had more protection around him then Jacob had seen in some time. Perhaps he'd simply found himself at the wrong end of a barrel too much recently.

They were still talking, which was mostly a good sign, and Jacob eased his weight carefully to start down the hall. The floor was unsteady in places from lack of care, but he made it around the corner again and out of earshot before the phone buzzed again. He snapped it open and Liz's voice filled his ear. "Where are you? I woke up and you were gone."

"Getting into more trouble than I bargained for," her ex groused lowly, glancing behind him. He had thought he heard something, but when he looked there was no one there. "Listen, Reddington is meeting with Bud."

There was a beat of silence from the other end of the line. "Tom, tell me you're not there. You have to trust him, and if not him, then me. He's _not_ going to betray you."

"Lizzy, he already has. He's-"

"Can't stake a place out without checking in with the missus?"

Jacob spun, gun in his free hand and found himself staring at the familiar face of Justin Masterson.

"Tom?" Liz called from the other end of the line.

"I'll call you back," he promised and clicked it shut before she could argue. No need to tell her what was going on. He didn't want her trying to come help and get caught in the crossfire. "Masterson."

"Phelps," the younger man greeted. "Hope you said your goodbyes when you left."

"You always did have too much confidence in your own skills," Jacob huffed and he was moving just before Masterson got the shot off, the bullet burying in the wall he had been standing in front of. He returned fire, aimed at the moving target as they dodged each other quicker than most people would have been able to move. They shared the same training and basic skillset, even if their personalities differed greatly.

Jacob bit back a cry as bullet skimmed too close, leaving his jacket torn and arm burning beneath. Worse, it forced him to release his own weapon, sending the gun clattering to the floor. Masterson's gun clicked, but the lack of ammunition didn't slow him down as he barreled forward, slamming Jacob hard against the wall and the older man thought he felt it give a little behind him.

He kicked out, catching Masterson in the gut and sending him stumbling back. They moved in and around each other, the warehouse mostly empty and void of much to use against each other. Blows were exchanged fairly evenly back and forth before Jacob saw his opportunity and took it, slamming his boot into the younger man's knee.

Masterson went down with a yelp, hitting the ground hard. He didn't wait to scramble for the gun that Jacob had dropped earlier and Jacob took off across the open space and towards the door that led to the hall. He needed to find the stairs. They were four stories up and he had no interest in going out a window and testing his luck and survival skills quite that much.

He was at the door and nearly around the corner when the shot went off and nicked him, sending him stumbling into the wall just beyond the doorframe. He slammed hard, his side burning, but he didn't have time to wait. They'd made enough noise to bring other people their way and he just needed to get out.

Jacob found the stairs, the door that should have been hiding them half off its hinges, and slowed himself down, listening for any signs that he was about to run headlong into more trouble. His breathing filled his own ears, and reluctantly he risked a look down to where blood had already begun to seep through his grey t-shirt. He winced, hand pressed carefully against it, and decided that he should be able to get out without too much of a problem. It hurt like hell, but the bullet hadn't cut too deeply into his side.

He was nearly two levels down when he spotted Dembe making his way up. A low curse left him and Jacob turned, sprinting back up to the closest landing and through the door that remained intact. He could take the stairs at the other end, avoiding Reddington's bodyguard.

Or he would have, if Reddington himself weren't standing there as if he were waiting on him with his gun drawn and motioning to see his hands up. Jacob growled through clenched teeth as he obliged, and the eccentric criminal snorted. "Lizzy's foolish husband," he sighed, almost as if it were his own personal nickname for the younger man. "I told you to let me handle this. You shouldn't have followed me, Tom. You just made things exceedingly more complicated than they need to be."

The door opened behind him and Dembe came through it, but he didn't look happy. "Bill is just behind me."

"You're going to kill me," Jacob acknowledged softly, glancing back towards the door. Reddington had come to broker a deal to keep Liz safe, that much was obvious, but he was accomplishing two of his goals in one swift motion. Liz would be safe from the Major and Jacob would be dead.

A small, enigmatic smile perked his lips. "If only. It would make life so much easier, but as we both know, Tom, not everything is as it appears on the surface." He lowered his gun and shrugged, taking a step closer. "I fear Elizabeth would never forgive me."

Jacob blinked, surprised by the words, his brain scrambling into overdrive for an exit strategy that didn't include the Major coming after the woman he loved. Bud had obviously seen that Dembe was following him, and as good as the former operative was, Reddington's bodyguard was no pushover. That, and there wasn't much left of the floor between them and the door on the other side. Getting to it would take time that they didn't have. There was only one option of he wanted to keep Liz safe. The idea didn't set well with him, but if he would do what he had to to protect her. "Then we'll kill Bud. Take him out of play and it'll send his people scrambling-"

"I'm afraid that's not part of the plan either."

"Then what?" Jacob let out a startled sound as Reddington reached out, one hand latched onto his collar and he used the momentum to swing the younger man off his feet. His side burned at the sudden movement, pulling the wound open a little wider and he stumbled in the direction that he was being tugged, feeling gravity doing most of the work for the other man.

Reddington's expression was tight. "Don't die," he breathed out and released.

It felt like he was suspended mid-air for a moment before he could feel himself falling backwards. There was nothing to grab onto, and all he could do was try to hit right. He slammed hard into the floor below them and all the wind was driven from his lungs. He gasped, stunned for a moment, and heard shouts from above. The floor below him creaked dangerously and buckled, sending him down again. Sharp wood and building materials reached out, biting and clawing at him as he fell, and by the time that he hit the bottom floor everything had gone dark.

* * *

TBC

Next time: Liz comes face to face with Masterson and confronts Red about what she thinks he has done.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**.

Reddington watched Tom fall, his expression blank as the man Lizzy loved crashed through the flooring and landed in a heap at the bottom. He didn't move.

"Johnson, go make sure-"

"No need," Reddington cut the Major off mid-order. "Dembe, call Mr Kaplan. We can't have this getting back to us."

Dembe didn't miss a beat as he nodded, pulling his cell from his pocket and starting down the stairs. They had spoken about their options, and as long as Tom were still alive when he got downstairs, Dembe would be calling in medical favours that morning.

"You'll forgive me if I don't trust you entirely."

Reddington snorted a laugh. " _You_ don't trust _me_? That's quite entertaining. Bill, you wanted Tom, and there-" he motioned to the still form of the older man's former operative - "he is."

"I wanted him alive," the Major snapped.

"Look at you two. Both so sentiments all of a sudden. You should have been more specific." Reddington waved him off and nudged a bag of cash his direction. Double what the Cabal was paying and added protection. It was more than he deserved. "I take it that our business is concluded."

Bill looked back down the hole at the still unmoved Tom Keen sprawled out where he fell. He stood there, as if watching for a sign that he was coming to, and when he received none he gave a stiff nod. "Yes it is. I'll leave the clean up to you."

Reddington considered himself an excellent judge of a person's level of honesty, but even he was having trouble deciphering if the older man's icy look was a cover or if he were just busy calculating his own risks in the matter.

The Concierge of Crime waited until he was sure Bill and his people were gone before he peered over. Dembe was picking his way through the rubble towards the younger man and finally knelt down next to him to check for signs of life.

What Lizzy saw in him, Red couldn't be sure. Tom was bad for her. She could never fully trust him after what he'd done, yet she wanted him near. Almost like she was choosing to trust him. In the end, he supposed it didn't really matter. Liz loved him, and they would do what they could to make sure their little show didn't end badly.

Dembe signalled that he had survived the fall, and Reddington frowned a little. Well, Tom did know how to complicate things.

* * *

She was going to kill him. If he hadn't already gotten himself hurt with whatever trouble he had landed himself in. He should never have followed Reddington. If he had just _trusted_ her they wouldn't be in whatever mess they were in. The fact she wasn't entirely sure what that mess entailed was what was worrisome.

Liz had waited and waited for him to call her back, pacing and checking her phone like that would cause the call to come through. Finally she had had enough waiting. Red hadn't come back, Tom wasn't calling, and she needed answers. She stuffed her phone in her pocket, tucked a gun into the back of her jeans, and started out the door. If her ex was in trouble, she wasn't going to sit around and wait for the bad news. It had been hours. Something had to be done.

"The infamous Elizabeth Keen."

Liz spun, hand on her gun and eyes fixed on a man she didn't recognize. He was tall and fit, hair so dark it was nearly black and eyes to match. His lips curled in a nasty smile that hardly seemed to fit with the way he raised his hands in a peaceful motion. "Don't worry, Agent Keen. I'm not here to hurt you. A deal is a deal. I just wanted to see what all the fuss is about with my own eyes. Didn't get a good look at you at the airport in London."

"London?" she demanded, fingers still posed to grip her firearm. "Masterson."

His gaze fixed on her uncomfortably. "I also came to offer my condolences."

Liz stiffened. "What are you talking about?"

The smile broadened and it made the knot already forming in her stomach tighten. "Reddington didn't tell you about the deal he made with the Major? Your safety for Jacob's life. He didn't seem too torn up about it when he killed him, from what I hear."

"Liar," she breathed and her gun was in her hands in an instant. She didn't care if she was standing on the steps of the safe house in New York City. "Why tell me?"

The man shrugged. "I knew Jacob as well as any other operative save Gina knew him. He had a reputation amongst the ranks. _Nothing_ got to him." He tilted his head, studying her. "Except you. He threw everything away for you. I thought maybe I'd get it if I saw you, but I don't. There's nothing special about you."

"Where is he?"

"Dead. Reddington's cleanup crew took the body away."

There was a chill that swept through her that Liz couldn't fight. Her hand trembled just a little as her mind refused to push back images of Tom laid out somewhere, broken and bleeding and dying. Red wouldn't kill him. She had _promised_ that she would protect Tom. Red knew what that would do to her. Surely they had come far enough that that had to mean _something_ to him.

"Justin Masterson. Aren't you aware how foolish it is to taunt an armed woman?"

Speak of the devil and he'll appear. Liz didn't lower her weapon at the sound of Reddington's voice, but the man in question shrugged, still not appearing worried at all by the looming threat against his own life. "She's a fed. They're notoriously predictable."

"Not this one. Lizzy, please don't shoot Mr Masterson here. It will further complicate the situation."

"He said-"

"That Tom is dead."

She shot him a questioning look, silently pleading with him to tell her it wasn't true.

Red's lips twitched downward. "Sometimes to protect those we love we must hurt them. Believe me when I say, Lizzy, if there had been another way-"

"You killed him," she breathed, horror filling her words. "You killed Tom."

To the side, Masterson smirked. "I'll let you two figure this out. Good doing business with you again, Reddington."

"Elizabeth," Reddington said sternly. "Put the gun down. Standing out in the open like this isn't safe for anyone these days."

He was touching her arm, coaxing her gently, and while she holstered her gun - the last thing she needed was to shoot Reddington in the same style of rage that had her jamming a pen into his neck when she had first met him - she jerked away from him. "You _killed_ him. You murdered Tom... _Jacob_ ," she corrected. "Why? To keep your secrets? To make sure that he couldn't tell me what I need to know? Maybe if you had just _told me_ in the first place you wouldn't have to worry so much about-"

"Lizzy, you need to breathe and we need to go," Reddington said calmly.

Tears were blurring her vision, hot and angry. "Why, because he doesn't matter?" she demanded, echoing the words he had spoken to her after he had sent Zamani after Tom.

His hand was against her back and he guided her to a car, gently pushing her inside instead of taking her back into the safehouse. He followed and pulled in a deep breath, looking exhausted. "Dembe, any update?"

"They've moved him as you asked, but he has not regained consciousness yet."

Liz perked a little. "Who?"

"Your former husband," Red almost snapped, his voice thin and strained. "I didn't kill Tom, Elizabeth. As little use as I have for the man, you've made your feelings _quite_ clear."

"He's alive?" she breathed, relief rushing through her with as much force as the anger. She tried to reel it in and regain control. After everything, she shouldn't be _this_ invested. She couldn't be.

"Idiot nearly blew everything to pieces that I was laying out. If Bill knew why we were really there he would have put a bullet in each of us. He had the manpower to do it, even if Tom didn't see it. I had to make it look real, Lizzy."

Some of the anxiousness returned. "What did you do?"

He didn't answer, and she didn't ask again. Instead she sat in silence as Dembe drove, watching the scenery pass by. Tom likely followed Red because he didn't trust something that was happening. It was something that drove them both insane, but where Liz had seen everything work out too many times to do much more than quietly grumble about it, Tom couldn't sit still for long. He was taking a huge risk, exposing himself dangerously, by helping her. He was putting himself out in the crosshairs and she wasn't surprised he had taken matters into his own hands.

The car pulled into a warehouse and parked. Reddington stepped out and held the door for Liz to follow. She did so and followed him silently through the open space that filtered into smaller rooms on the back. He stopped just shy of a door, a doctor slipping out of it and nodding the go ahead. Red touched her arm as Liz slipped by, stopping her. "I am quite aware of your feelings for that man, Elizabeth, and his for you. I cannot... I cannot stop you from doing something utterly foolish, but I do hope you'll think - really think - before jumping back into this... _toxic_ relationship all the way."

"You don't know him like I do."

"He's fooled you before, Lizzy. Perhaps not for malicious reasons, but he's proven he'll say anything - become anything - to be with you." He released her and she stood still for a moment, staring at him. She didn't risk her voice before she turned, pushing through the door and into the little room, feeling her breath catch dangerously.

It reminded her of the first time they had let her see him after he came out of surgery the day Zamani had tried to kill him. There was what looked like the beginning of a deep bruise forming up under his left eye, right along the cheekbone and a bandage covered some sort of injury along his left temple. As she looked closer, she could see the cut, not quite as deep, up past the bandage and into his hairline. His hair was growing back, but it was still thin and short enough to see at least some of the gash left behind.

His wrist on the same side was heavily bandaged halfway up the arm to keep it immobilized, and she could see bandages wrapped around his chest and up across his shoulder. The sheets on the bed covered any further signs of injury. She didn't know if it was a good sign or not that a surgeon hadn't been called in. That either meant that his injuries weren't as terrible as they might appear or the surgeon just hadn't made it there yet.

Liz glanced back at the door briefly before circling the bed and carefully taking his unbandaged hand in her own. He didn't stir and she felt her heart sink a little. "I guess this is how you felt worrying about me, huh?" she whispered, squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything then. I guess that's one good thing that has come out of this. No more secrets."

Her eyes flickered up when fingers tightened a little in hers. Slowly, blue eyes slid heavily open and struggled to focus on her through the drugs coursing through his system. "Hey, babe," he croaked and she felt her lips quirk upward at the old nickname.

"Hey, babe," she greeted back. "You okay?"

He winced at the thought and shifted, going a little paler as he did. "Don't know," he answered more honestly than she expected. "Where-?"

"One of Reddington's locations." She watched his expression grow a little more anxious and she tightened her grip on his fingers. "He said that he had to make it look real. Any idea what he meant?"

"Sent me crashing two stories down," he managed, cringing a little. He looked miserable, but he was still trying to focus on her. "Why... would he bother saving me?"

"I think for me."

"Then I guess I should be thanking you, huh?" he asked with a tired smile.

Liz leaned forward and carefully pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You're welcome. Get some sleep. I'll stick around for a while."

Tom nodded and he was already drifting. Liz had half expected the doctor to come back in once he woke up, but he hadn't, so she eased herself onto the bed, careful not to jolt him. She loved this man, and she wasn't ready to let him go.

* * *

Notes: Happy Fourth of July, everyone! It's been a crazy weekend. I meant to get this up yesterday, but we hosted a bunch of people for fireworks, and things got a little too busy to finish editing. Sorry for the wait!

Next time - A familiar face appears as the doctor Red called in for Jacob, and Reddington has a very blunt conversation with his former employee.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**.

Liz woke slowly, her mind almost refusing to come out of sleep. She was curled up at Tom's side, forehead pressed against his bare shoulder and it took a moment for her to realize that he was the one that had woken her up. His muscles were tensed and he was making a terrible gasping sound like he couldn't quite pull enough air into his lungs. She blinked hard, trying to pull herself out of the dredges of sleep. "Tom?" she whispered, propping herself up on her elbow and finding his face contorted in pain, despite the medication that he'd been given to help him sleep. "Jacob," his real name tumbled from her lips as the fear started to sink in.

Her hand went to his face, trying to get him to settle down, even as she called out for help. She looked up as the door flew open and saw a familiar face. She didn't question it, though. She didn't have time. Anyway, it was typical for Red to have convinced someone he decided that he trusted to stay close if he needed them. "He can't breathe," she managed, eyes meeting her ex boyfriend's and his expression was all business.

"Get out of the way, Liz. I need room," Nick said sternly and she piled off the bed as gently as she could manage without jolting Tom any further than was necessary. He was still gasping, but he'd gone pale now, his eyes squeezed shut and he was trembling under the effort to get air down his throat and into his lungs.

She watched Nick check what he needed and Tom fought as he felt hands on him. Liz resisted the urge to reach out immediately, biting her lip as the doctor spoke in a surprisingly calm voice. "Tom, I need you to hold still," he said and one hand pressed against the other man's uninjured shoulder. He continued to fight, though, and Liz wondered what must be going through his mind to make him lash out when he seemed barely able to get enough breath in to do so.

Nick's dark eyes flickered to her. "Liz, I need you to keep him still. This is going to hurt him, but it'll help in the long run."

"Babe? Hold still for Nick. You have to hold still and he's going to help you," Liz whispered and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his clammy forehead. She wasn't sure that he'd even heard her until he began to relax ever so slightly and she slipped her hand into his.

His eyes snapped open as the doctor jabbed something into his chest and Liz felt him tighten his grip considerably, her fingers aching at the pressure, but she didn't dare let go. Instead she held on tight, offering the only encouragement she could in that moment in which she didn't trust her voice. After what could have been bare moments or hours, Nick finished the procedure and Tom's eyes fluttered open, rolling over to focus on the doctor first. "That's got to suck," Nick said roughly. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," Tom managed, his gaze drifting over to Liz and she tried for a smile as the small greeting tumbled from his lips. "Hey."

"Hey, babe," she murmured back and she squeezed his hand. When he smiled back, she looked up at Nick. "What was that?"

"Air trapped in his chest. Hurts like hell, but I released the pressure." His gaze drifted down. "You should feel better soon. From that at least."

Tom nodded and she found him looking at her again with a bit more clarity in those blue eyes. "What've I missed?"

"Nothing that I know," she told him. "I fell asleep in with you."

He nodded, accepting the answer, and he seemed to sink just a little deeper into the bed, as if it had become more comfortable and was ready to swallow him back into sleep. Nick cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'll be around if you two need anything. Apparently the money was a downpayment on some sort of a retainer."

"Told you," Tom huffed softly and Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning and leaving them alone.

Liz chewed on her bottom lip a moment until after she was sure he was gone, gaze drifting back down to her ex husband who held onto her hand without feeling like he might break it. His face was much more relaxed now, as was his breathing, and she felt relief sweep through her. She swallowed hard as she eased back into the bed with him. He sighed, shifting just a little closer to her sleepily.

"To- Jacob?" she corrected herself.

"Mm?"

"Justin Masterson came to see me."

His eyes flew open and she instantly regretted choosing that moment to tell him as he tried to sit up. She caught him at an awkward angle, pushing him back down as gently as she could. "Stay down, you idiot," she groused. "I'm fine."

"Liz," he managed, her name coming out more as a cough, and the hand that had pushed him back down into the pillows came up to the side of his face while she waited quietly for him to be able to say more. Finally he pulled in a deeper breath and refocused on her. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He said Red made a deal. He said you... They think you're dead." She should have waited to tell him, but they were in a precarious position right now, still learning how to trust each other again. She would have wanted to know if their places had been switched, so she had told him. It had made perfect sense for all of five seconds.

Tom loosed a shaky breath. "First good news. They won't be watching for me."

She didn't like the sound of that line of logic. "You won't be doing anything for a while. Nick read off a list of injuries and you-"

"I'm a quick healer, you know that. I'll be up in no time."

He looked tired even as he spoke, his eyes half closed again and she wondered if he even knew how badly he was hurt. He was on a fairly heavy dose of painkillers and various other medications and might not be able to tell the extent of the damage that had been done to him. Truth be told, Liz wasn't sure either. She just didn't want him trying to jump back into the action and doing more damage or worse. "I know," she said at last. "And I know how stubborn you can get."

His lips quirked up at that and Liz looked over as the door opened again. Instead of Nick, Red stood there. His expression was carefully blank, likely not wishing to spark a fight with her. Her anger was still boiling pretty hot at the situation, but she managed to keep her mouth shut. They needed to work together on this. Red hadn't killed him - in fact he had likely saved his life, even if it was because of him that Tom's life had been in danger - and if Liz started in on him now it would only encourage Tom's distrustful attitude towards him.

"If I could have a word with Tom, Elizabeth?"

The request startled her, because he was asking her to leave. She turned to find a pair of tired blue eyes watching her. "It's fine," he promised.

She nodded wordlessly and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before standing from the bed. As she passed Reddington she looked up. "You know, if he were anyone else you'd respect the lengths he goes to to protect me. If we're all working together, you guys need to give each other a chance."

Red frowned a little, but nodded. She touched his arm briefly as she left, hoping that leaving them alone together was the right decision.

* * *

Tom watched her leave, and his gaze remained in the door for several moments after she had. Reddington found himself in a very uncomfortable position after having finally gained Elizabeth's trust and faith in him. He still had it, he was sure - or she would have lashed out with more ferocity than she had at the day's events - but he was sharing it with a man that he'd much rather not have anything to do with.

Elizabeth was allowing them to hash things out, likely hoping for some sort of reconciliation or truce between them. She had seemed mostly calm, even if still upset, when she left. The whirlwind of emotions that Lizzy was feeling likely were threatening to pull her under. It was, in part, once again Tom Keen's fault. If he had simply stayed where he was supposed to none of this would have happened. It was time they came to an understanding for her sake.

"That was _exceptionally_ foolish, Tom."

Blue eyes blinked hard. "Seriously? You shove me through a hole and I fall three stories down and _that's_ your lead-in?" he snapped, his voice a little raspy. Red had given Nick leeway to do what he needed to for Lizzy's injured ex husband, but even the medication that he was surely on didn't seem to keep all the pain away. After speaking to Nick on the subject of those injuries, he couldn't say that he was surprised.

Finally, Reddington snorted. "You should have never been there. You had no reason to-"

"I'm done with half the story and hoping not to get shot because I don't know the other half! I can't protect her if I-"

"While the fact that you think you know even half of my plan is terribly amusing, that doesn't change the fact that you are a pawn in it. It's what you're good at - well, _supposed_ to be good at - Tom. Be a good little soldier, take your orders, and let me worry about the rest."

"I don't work for you," the younger man growled, finally managing to stubbornly get himself propped to his elbows.

Part of Red wanted to respect him for his determination. Lizzy was right about that. He would have, if he were anyone else, but Tom Keen had a long way to go to work up to anything akin to respect in his eyes after what he'd done. So, instead, he handed him a flippant answer and a veiled threat. "You most certainly do not. I'm not paying you a dime. You're only here because Elizabeth wishes it."

The two men glared at each other before Tom must have hit his limit and he sank back against the pillows again. When he spoke, his voice was weaker than Reddington expected it to be. "I can't help her if I'm constantly second guessing you. I'm never going to trust you completely, and I get that the feeling is mutual, but she..." He closed his eyes briefly, wincing and cringing as he tried to gain control. "But she has to get out of this alive…. or there's no point," he finished breathlessly.

Well, at least they had one thing they both agreed on. Really, that was the only thing holding this terrible little alliance together. This man - this failed operative of the Major's - was only there for Elizabeth. He loved her, Reddington knew, even if he hated to acknowledge that Liz loved him too. They weren't good for each other, necessarily, but being apart wasn't any better for her. The light that had come back into her eyes - a brief little flicker, but it was still there - reminded him of a conversation they'd had a lifetime ago when she'd delivered her then-husband to the task force while they tracked down Gina Zanetakos. She didn't want to face all of this without him. Apparently she still didn't, and Red had a difficult time denying Lizzy something she thought she so desperately needed. He had done it enough. "You have no reason to second guess me. Lizzy's welfare is my top priority," he murmured, pulling a chair up to the bedside and sinking into it.

"You were going to trade me in to the man that wants to kill me," Tom managed. "I have plenty of reasons to distrust you."

"I made Bill _think_ I was handing you over. You have caused me a great deal of pain and trouble during my dealings with you, Tom Do you really think I'm going to let anyone else have the pleasure of ending you?" Reddington sighed, crossing one ankle over a knee and watching the meaning behind the words slowly make their way through the drug induced fog. He wouldn't let anyone else kill him because the damage he had done was too great by this point, but he wouldn't end him either because Lizzy wouldn't want that. She had forgiven a lot over the years, but Tom was the one that she always seemed willing to fight back for, no matter how angry she was at that moment. Twice, he'd found himself on the receiving end of Elizabeth's very dangerous protection of the man. Once he'd had a pen jabbed into his neck, the second time a gun drawn on him as she positioned herself between he and her ex husband in her hotel room. She had made her choice and he would either have to learn to live with that or it would destroy everything that he had built with her. "Anyway, do you know how expensive Nicholas is? I'm not one to waste money."

Surprisingly enough, Tom choked out a short laugh. "Fair enough," he murmured, gaze a little blurry. One glance over at the machines showed that he'd been given another dose of medication recently. He blinked after a moment, forcing himself to look up. "I'm not an operative anymore, Reddington. I'm here for Liz. I need to know what's happening if I'm going to help protect her."

Help. That was interesting. Reddington wasn't quite sure if it had been a slip due to the drugs or if he was finally acknowledging that he couldn't do it by himself. "You're not doing anything until Nicholas clears you to do it," he said after a moment. "At this point, if you do something foolish and get yourself killed because you're not well, I'll be the one who takes the blame." He rolled his eyes a bit with the last statement, and when Tom didn't say anything in return, Reddington knew that he was close enough to sleep that telling him any of the plan would be lost to the fog. It would wait, but as much as he hated to admit it, Tom was earning the right to know. He stood, straightening his suit. "For now, as far as Bill is concerned, you're dead and his and my deal is still on. It's bought us time, which is what it was originally meant to do. Once you're on your feet we'll discuss your part."

Tom watched him for a moment before he gave the barest of nods. He seemed to be trying to stay awake for the conversation, but was quickly losing that battle. Reddington turned abruptly and without another word, starting for the door. Lizzy had said that he would respect anyone else that went to the lengths Tom did, and it was partially true. He hated the younger man's methods, but he was willing to do what was needed to keep her safe. That, in the end, was what mattered.

* * *

Gina stormed through the hall, students scattering out of her way as she moved, fury rolling off of her in a way it rarely did. They had kept her from the meeting, and now she knew why. Bill had indicated that he wanted Jacob alive. She had been certain that for all of the bluster about his betrayal that the Major would remember all of his years of loyalty. He'd break Jacob of his attachment to that idiot girl and that would be that. She hadn't expected it to be a pleasant experience by any notion, but she had been certain Bill wouldn't kill him.

Gina hadn't miscalculated on that level in quite some time.

"He's in the middle of-"

She blew past the operative that had been put on guard duty. Bill had pulled an uncomfortable number back out of the field for this fiasco, and if she didn't know better, she'd think the Major was slipping. Losing control. It didn't instill confidence in her.

McCready looked up from his desk, shooting her a glare as he repositioned the phone on his ear. Gina stood straight, arms crossed, and waited impatiently. By the time he finished the call she was nearly shaking. "I heard a rumour, Bill."

"The kid's dead, Gina," he said with a shrug. "Reddington's hand, not mine."

"You were supposed to bring him in," she hissed, taking a step forward.

"And Reddington took that out of my hands. You know as well as I do that Jacob brought this on himself. Three times he's betrayed me for that bitch."

"So take _her_ out," Gina growled.

"Watch your tone. I don't think you appreciate the place we're in, Zanetakos. We've got the Cabal on one side and Reddington on the other. Unless you have some way of knowing how this is gonna end, I would keep my trap shut if I were you. Phelps is gone. You want to bring all of us down with him?"

"No," she ground out.

"Good. I'm not saying that we don't handle our business. We've got to be careful about this. Is your head on straight or are you useless to me?"

Gina squared her shoulders. Bill wasn't an idiot, he knew exactly why she was reacting as she was to Jacob's death. They'd grown up together and they'd worked together. They had been lovers off and on for years, in and around various missions until Elizabeth Scott had come into the picture. Jacob and Gina had been as close as two of the Major's operatives got. No one really talked about it, but Bill knew. He knew _exactly_ what Jacob meant to the woman that didn't form attachments like that. "I'm with you."

"Good, because this can't come back to us. Reddington thinks we're pulling out."

"Are you sending me after the girl?" Gina asked tightly.

"Not if you get caught," the man that had raised her answered with a shrug. "Just don't get caught."

"I never do," the blonde answered as she turned and walked from his office. She was going to make Elizabeth Keen pay.

* * *

Notes: Sorry for the delay guys! This week got a little crazy.

Next time - The task force comes together to set up their plan, Liz asks Jacob about the necklace he wears, and Aram comes into the plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**.

The next few days passed in a haze of sleep and painkillers. Jacob found Liz either by his side or close by most every time he woke. She had her nose buried deeply in a file or some other form of information, and whenever he asked what she was reading she told him that she had a lot of catching up to do.

He wasn't sure how long it had been when he first woke to a clearer head. Blue eyes blinked rapidly, the room coming into focus. They had never moved back to the little apartment, but had stayed in whatever place Reddington had stored them away in. Jacob shifted, testing his body and feeling it protest. Deep bruises and hairline fractures were the most numerous of his injuries, but he'd managed a concussion, cracked ribs, a shoulder out of socket, and a nice deep gash in his side from where he'd caught a piece of the floor a little too close on the way down. Surprisingly enough, that was the only set of stitches he'd received from the fall itself. They pulled now and he winced, carefully swinging his feet over the side of the bed.

Liz was nowhere to be seen, which had been rare these last handful of days. Apparently she had thought he was dead at least for a short time, and that had stuck with her. She would fuss at him for getting up, but this was the first time in a while he felt like he might be able to stand without crashing straight to the ground.

Jacob eased his weight forward, feeling his bones and muscles protest, but they didn't rebel. Instead his legs held him up, and it seemed his ribs were the loudest complainer. He set his jaw and took a hesitant step towards the door, finding the area outside empty. Voices drifted from down the way and he followed them, his bandaged ankle twinging a little with each step.

Reddington's voice spoke up as Jacob rounded the corner, but Liz wasn't the only one with him. A woman with long, dark hair turned before the former operative thought he had even made a noise, her eyes fixed on him. Jacob recognized the blond man that followed her gaze, and he set his jaw carefully. Liz stood from her place, surprise written clearly in her eyes, and started crossing the room. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I just needed to stretch my legs. I'm okay. Not one hundred percent, but better," he answered, pushing down the feeling that she was just trying to get rid of him. That was genuine worry in her expression. "What's going on?"

"Rallying the troops," Reddington said as he eyed him carefully.

"I thought the Cabal had a grip on the task force," Jacob murmured, feeling Liz's hand remaining on his arm. He wasn't sure if she was there to keep him from snapping if anyone said something stupid or to keep him from falling over. Possibly both.

"You must be the infamous ex husband," the dark haired woman said calmly, as if he hadn't just insinuated that they were being controlled by their enemies. Her smile was small, but her eyes held more amusement than Jacob thought should be required for the statement. Her gaze was drifting from him to Liz, and the amusement only seemed to grow.

Ressler, for his part, snorted. "A little warning would have been nice, Keen."

"He's here to help."

Blue eyes focused on Jacob and the younger man bristled ever so slightly as the FBI agent spoke. "I don't trust him."

"And I don't trust you," the former operative growled back before Liz tightened her grip on his arm.

"But I do. I trust both of you, and if you both trust me, you'll have to at least pretend to get along long enough to get through this," she stated firmly.

Jacob felt his breath catch as she turned her gaze up at him and his lips thinned out. "Okay."

"Promise?"

"I trust you, Lizzy." He saw the flash of relief in her eyes and he offered her a small smile. In the end she'd been right about Reddington. It had nearly gotten him killed to question it, but the Concierge of Crime had gone out of his way to patch him up. He didn't think he wanted to go to those extremes to test Ressler's loyalties. He would choose to trust Liz.

She smiled at him and wrapped a very careful arm around his middle in a side hug. "Thank you."

Ressler didn't look as ready to jump on board. "Liz, this is dangerous. We're walking a thin line here. If this doesn't work, or if _anything_ goes wrong -"

"Tom won't be in the middle of this," Reddington said, his tone sounding as if the discussion had been had and decided on.

"Excuse me?"

The older man glanced over at him. "Look at you. You're barely on your feet. I didn't have Nicholas put you back together to have you fall apart beforehand."

"Give me a couple days and-"

"We no longer have a couple of days, Tom," Reddington said firmly. "Things are moving now." He turned his attention back to Ressler. "Will Agent Mojtabai be ready by this afternoon?"

"I've set up a way to get him here, yeah. We have... a few people we can trust on the inside once everything comes out."

"They've put a stop to the press releases while Red and I have been out of the country," Liz explained, gently nudging Jacob to the seat she had vacated. He was ready to argue, but finally just sank into the chair when she perched on the armrest. "Red's going to gather the last pieces of intel and Aram's going to release it."

"It's going to start an all out war," Jacob murmured thoughtfully.

"We're already at war," Reddington answered.

"So where are you in all of this?"

Liz looked down at him. "I'm relaying the information and protecting Aram," she answered tightly, like it was not a place she wanted to be.

"The likelihood of them discovering this place is slim," Reddington explained. "I'll need Dembe and Baz's people with me, so that leaves you to make sure nothing happens here."

The statement was directed at Jacob and he nodded. "I'm good for that," he acknowledged and Liz put a hand on his good shoulder.

"We'll be at the quiet end of all the action. Red apparently doesn't trust me to protect myself."

"I don't trust the Cabal, Lizzy," Reddington answered. "If they got ahold of you... this would all be lost."

Jacob watched her expression shift from irritated to resigned. He cleared his throat. "So, what? The information gets released and then what happens?"

"We arrest the Director," Ressler said firmly.

"And Bud?"

"He's out of the picture. Well compensated for his silence and his lack of cooperation with the Cabal," Reddington affirmed.

"And you trust that?"

"My goodness no. Why do you think Lizzy is staying out of the line of fire? They don't know you're alive, so they won't be expecting you. I never assumed to buy Bill's undying loyalty, just time. We've been busy while you've been sleeping."

"Because you threw me down three stories," Jacob groused.

"You _said_ you were willing to die for her. Anyway, you bounce back pretty quickly from what I hear. Look at you already up and about."

His smile was infuriating and Jacob nearly stood, but Liz broke in first. "Get Aram here and Jacob and I will make sure he has the security he needs to get everything out."

Reddington nodded. "Alright then. Time to get this over and done with. These people have caused far too much trouble over the years."

Jacob reached up and found Liz ready to take his hand. He squeezed it and offered a small smile. "Ready to get your life back?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Past ready."

Ressler stood and Liz followed, releasing Jacob's hand as her former partner reached out to shake hers. "See you on the other side, Keen. Keep yourself safe."

"You too," she said quietly, shaking his hand. In what looked like a spontaneous decision she reached forward and hugged him.

Jacob watched as she released him and kept his mouth shut. They were all on the same side now, and if there was going to be strife, he wouldn't be the one to cause it.

* * *

It was difficult letting her friends go after being away from them for so long. Liz watched them slip out of the warehouse from different exits until only she and Tom were left. Tom looked tired but determined not to go crawl back into bed. He had a purpose, a place in this plan, and Liz hoped for his sake more than her own that no one found the warehouse.

Red seemed convinced that Tom was ready for whatever came their way, but Liz knew the man she'd married. He was a good actor, but she could see that he was still worn down from his injuries. Could he fight? Of course he could, but if it came in close with someone like Masterson - she wasn't any more convinced than the rest of them that he was out of the game - it would be a problem.

Tom had settled himself into one of the larger chairs sideways, long legs bent over the armrest at his knees, and he was focused on cleaning a gun in his hands. He glanced up at her after several long moments and tilted his head. "What?"

"Nothing," she said automatically.

He smirked. "Liar."

She sighed a little and moved over to stand behind him, her hands going to his shoulders. He tensed just a little, but relaxed as she bent and hugged him from behind, her chin propped on his shoulder. He leaned back into her, a breath escaping him as he closed his eyes. "You're worried," he murmured.

"Yeah."

"About me or in general?"

"Both."

He leaned back a little more, tilting his head so he was looking up at her. "We're going to win this, Liz."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you don't lose," he answered with a smile that was all Tom. It was the one he gave her when he told her how proud he was of her, how much he loved her. It was _real_. "And I'm not going to leave your side. I'll be with you the whole way."

"I love you," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his dark hair.

"Love you too. More than I can say."

"You prove it. Every day," she told him and her eyes drifted to the chain he wore around his neck. She'd noticed it several times before and had even seen what rested at the end, but he'd been injured and drowsy. She hadn't asked, even though she recognized it. Now Liz reached forward, pulling it out from under his t-shirt and holding the wedding ring up. "You had this in the boat."

He blinked, and then understanding seemed to sink in. Not his boat. The boat they never talked about. "Yeah."

"You're amazing sometimes."

"Just stubborn," he chuckled. "I don't... There's never been anyone like you and there never will be. I love you, Lizzy."

It meant so much more coming from him now. It had always meant a lot, not that it didn't, but now that she knew how hard he had to work just to fit in with people and how sometimes his real emotions were just sort of...off, it meant more. Now she understood that he wasn't exaggerating. "I love you too. I need you to promise me something, okay?"

"Okay?" he said uncertainly.

"If anything goes bad..."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"Tom - _Jacob_ \- I need you to promise not to get yourself hurt for me."

His lips thinned out and turned downward. "I'll do what I can."

"Tom, I need you to promise me-"

"Lizzy, if it's you or me, I'm going to choose you. Every time." He reached back and pulled her close and into a kiss she was more than happy to melt into. "I love you, remember?"

She smiled a little. "Yeah," she chuckled. "You just said that."

"We're going to get through this," he promised. "We've come too far not to."

"That's terrible logic," she laughed at him.

"Didn't we just talk about how stubborn I am?" He grinned at her, the smile making it all the way to his eyes. "Anyway, we're just babysitting a hacker. We're on the calm end of this, remember?"

"Unless they have something planned."

"And if they do, you and I will handle it. We make a pretty good team when we're working together."

They really did, she realized. It was amazing how well they moved with each other when the bullets started flying. "I wonder if part of me always knew," she confessed softly.

"Hmm?"

"About you. That you were more than you said." She shrugged, moving around and motioning for him to scoot over where he was flopped the wrong way in the oversized chair. He did and she took the corner so that she was looking at him. "I told myself that the quiet life was what I wanted, but as soon as I joined the task force it just… fit."

"Adrenaline junkie," he teased and she popped him lightly on the arm.

"If you'd really been what you said, you would have run ages ago, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I probably would have. Good thing I wasn't quite so naive, huh?"

"Good thing." The sound of voices coming from down the hall caught her attention. "That's Samar with Aram. You ready?"

"Yep." He looked up at her, his gaze catching hers. "And Liz? We're going to be okay."

She nodded. She believed him. She had to, because the thought of losing him again wasn't an acceptable outcome.

* * *

Aram Mojtabai was a loyal man. He was loyal to his country, to his job, but most of all, he was loyal to his friends. He hadn't believed for a moment that Elizabeth Keen was anything other than an honest agent, equally devoted to her country. When Samar had asked for his help uncovering evidence against the Cabal, he'd jumped on it.

Now, as he followed Samar in, his laptop and files clutched to his chest, he was both excited and terrified, but there was no question in his mind that he was doing the right thing.

"Hey," a familiar voice filled his ears and Liz had a smile plastered on her face. It was a little strained, but it looked mostly real. Close behind her followed a man that he hadn't actually met yet, but had seen in the photo she used to keep on her desk. She moved forward and immediately pulled Aram into a hug. "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too," the computer expert answered as he returned to embrace. When she finally released him, his gaze drifted back behind her.

Liz seemed to notice. "Aram, this is T-Jacob. Jacob, Aram."

Dark eyes blinked. "I thought his name was Tom?"

"Liz is trying to call me by my real name," her ex husband answered. The comment was casual, but there was something in the tall man's eyes that seemed to say that he was happily pleased she was putting in the effort. He had heard that he was there and that he and Liz would be Aram's support on that end of the plan. He looked like he'd already been put through hell with the way his face was bruised and he seemed to ease his weight to one side just a little.

Aram tried for a smile. "Do you guys have some place I can set up? I want to be ready when Mr Reddington calls for the go-ahead."

"Yeah, right over here."

Aram started to follow Liz, noting how at ease she seemed to be with her ex. He's heard terrible rumours, but with the way Tom - or Jacob - leaned in and spoke quietly into her ear and the smile that pulled from her, Aram thought the rumours might be exaggerated. Mr Reddington did have a habit of telling rather wild stories, after all. With the way those two looked at each other, he didn't think even half of what he'd heard could be true.

Liz's cell phone buzzed and she glanced at it. "You ready?"

Aram nodded firmly. It was time to reclaim their task force and clear their friend. They could do this.

His job was fairly simple. He was distributing the information gathered and embedding it so deeply into every part of the internet that the Cabal had no chance to scrub it clean. They might have been able to go after individual reporters, and they had certainly proved they were willing to track down people like Red and Liz for it, but the damning evidence would spread. It couldn't be stopped.

Aram was so focused on his work that he couldn't be sure if the gunshot was the first sign that there was trouble. He heard voices shouting and he tried to drown them out as he released the information. The Cabal couldn't stop it now. They could kill them, but they wouldn't be able to stay in power, using their government as a shield. It had gone quiet again and he grabbed the gun that he'd really prefer not to use, steeling himself for whatever he might find.

* * *

Notes: I'm hoping that everyone is still enjoying this story. I wasn't around for the last summer hiatus, so it may just be that things go quieter during it, but it doesn't seem as if people are reading quite as much. Just want to make sure everyone's still enjoying the story :)

Next time - Gina and Justin Masterson find their hideaway.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**.

Something was wrong. Jacob wasn't sure what it was yet, but he pulled himself from the chair he had been sitting in, nearly dozing, and listening to Liz speak about... something. It didn't matter now.

"Jacob?" she called his name quietly, mirroring his action.

"Thought I heard something," he murmured, finally pinpointing why his mental alarm bells were sounding with a vengeance. Someone was there besides the people that were suppose to be. If he were to wager a guess, he thought it'd be one of Bud's operatives. Reddington had admitted to not trusting Bud in staying firmly to one side, but he had bought them time. Likely Bud was sending his operatives after Liz and maybe even Aram now, thinking that there was a good possibility that Reddington wouldn't see it coming.

Liz checked her gun at his side and Jacob stepped forward to take a look at the surveillance monitors, his own gun in his hand. Just as he'd thought, Gina and Justin moved stealthily through the halls, and without warning the feeds went down. Jacob cursed lowly and glanced back towards the hall that led to the little room they'd given Aram to work in.

"I'll check on Aram, you head them off where we last saw them on the feed," his ex wife said and he wanted to argue. He didn't want to let her out of his sight, but it made sense. They'd cover more ground this way, and Liz was good at what she did. She would be able to hold her own.

"Be safe," he said instead, reaching forward and pulling her into a quick kiss.

"You too."

He watched her take off down the way and he turned, readying himself to face off with one or both of his childhood friends.

* * *

Liz ducked around a corner, gun drawn and ready. She saw the blur of blonde hair and dark clothing and pulled back just in time to avoid a bullet her way. It hit the wall and she cursed lowly, slipping around the other way. The warehouse was a labyrinth of sorts, with halls and rooms and doors. She slipped through one of those halls that would bring her up the backside of the room Aram was in.

She found a gun aimed at her as she entered, but he dropped it immediately, breathing a sigh of relief. "It's done. The information is out there and it'll give Ressler enough to make the arrest."

"Good. Now we have to go."

Liz nearly dragged him out of the room, slamming the door behind them to avoid the bullets aimed at them. They darted down the hall, low and alert. While Aram was putting on a brave face she could tell he was utterly terrified.

His cry caught her immediate attention as he dropped his weapon and Liz saw the blood already soaking through his sleeve. She raised her own weapon, but Gina shook her head. "Don't be stupid," she said roughly. "We were told to deliver you alive. Kick your gun and his over here."

Liz weighed her options, glancing back to Aram who stood clutching at his bleeding shoulder. Finally she dropped her gun and slid both over. Tom was still out there. Maybe he would find them in time.

Gina's pretty lips perked in a cruel smile. "Good. On your knees."

Blue eyes narrowed. She'd fought with this woman before. She was calculated and cold, just as she thought most operatives coming out of The Major's school , though, Liz could see a storm raging just below the surface. "You're not taking me to your boss are you?"

"I warned him," she hissed. "I _warned_ him that you'd end up getting him killed."

Liz blinked. Gina thought Jacob was dead, and while Masterson had used that to mock Liz, Gina's expression was one of a woman stricken by the death of someone close to her. "Gina," she said carefully, "I did not kill Jacob."

"No, but _you_ convinced him to trust Reddington and Reddington killed him. His death is on you." She pulled back the hammer on the gun.

"Your employer won't be happy if you kill me."

She shrugged. "Even I know that there are things more important than the job."

* * *

Jacob hadn't found Justin yet by the time the gunshots echoed through the warehouse. It didn't take him half a moment to make his decision as he darted down the hall. His ankle and ribs protested loudly, but he pushed the pain down. He'd deal with it later.

He slammed through the door and into the room where Aram had been only to find it empty, but he recognized the voices on the other side of the door on the opposite side from where he'd entered. He crossed the space, gun drawn, and found a scene he'd hoped never to come across.

Aram was slouched against the wall, bleeding and staring wide-eyed. Liz was on her knees, Gina's gun trained on her.

" _Gina_ ," Jacob hissed and she froze, turning to look at him out of the corner of her eye. She didn't lower her weapon so he didn't lower his.

"They said you were dead," his oldest friend managed and he offered her a small, lopsided smile.

"Am I that easy to kill? Come on, Gina, put it down."

"No," she answered roughly. "If she dies you have no reason to stay with these people."

"So what? You think Bud's just going to welcome me home? He's the one trying to kill me, Gina. You take me in and he _will_ kill me."

"Is that what she's been telling you? Listen to yourself, Jacob. Bill raised you. You're the best in the business. You've just been distracted. I'm protecting you, Jacob, just like all the times you protected me."

He'd known Gina a long time. He knew her real habits and the ones she put on for show. He could tell when she was lying and when she was jealous, when she was having a rare moment of honesty and when she was ready to kill. There was a look in her eyes, if there were any pause at all, just before she put someone down. It was small, and if the hit meant anything at all to her, it was there. He saw the shift, her small tell, and Jacob reacted as any one of Bud's operatives had been trained to act when they were meant to stop something from happening. The shot went off and Gina staggered forward, body rigid and he thought she looked like she swallowed hard as she turned, trying to say something. All the walls were down and he saw betrayal written across her face, clear as the expressions she couldn't hide the first few days he'd known her. For just a moment the whole world stopped around them and the girl he'd promised that he would protect managed half of his name before her knees buckled and she fell hard to the floor, her gun clattering uselessly to the side. Jacob stood frozen in place, his own weapon still clutched in his hand, and his gaze fixated on her. There was no surviving that shot.

"Jacob?" Liz's voice made it through the shock. He didn't know when she'd gotten up or crossed the space between them, but she was touching his arm now, fingers gentle as she eased his arm down from where he'd been frozen. "Babe, are you with me?"

"She was... Liz, she was..." His voice rebelled and he found himself trembling. It had been _years_ since he'd reacted this way to a kill.

"Hey, it's okay. We're okay. You saved my life," Liz said firmly, taking a firm hold on his chin and forcing him to look at her. "Babe, it's not your fault. Look at me? It's not your fault."

"Gina."

The voice snapped Jacob out of his daze and he turned to see Justin standing and staring. "You _bastard_ ," Masterson growled and it was everything Jacob could do to shove Liz out of the way as he was taken off his feet.

Jacob landed hard on his back, but got his foot up and used the momentum to fling Justin all the way over. He was up and moving as quickly as the other man. They exchanged blows, weaving in and around each other. His ankle made it difficult to cut quite as sharply as he was used to, though, and Masterson landed a hard blow to his injured ribs. Jacob doubled over and found a knee slamming him in the face.

Masterson didn't relent, even when Jacob hit the ground hard from the blow. His hands wrapped around Jacob's neck, cutting the air off and the former operative knew it would be less than a minute before the windpipe gave way to the assault. He'd killed Gina, and now Justin would kill him.

"Hey!" Liz shouted and the pressure eased ever so slightly. Jacob couldn't see what she was doing, but he hoped she was at least armed.

"You think I can't snap his neck before you get that shot off, sweetheart?" Justin chuckled.

"I think you can't finish your job if I shoot you, and that's more important, isn't it?" Liz answered. "Let him go and I'll come with you. No one's going to stop you. Aram's in no condition to come after you and Jacob's hurt. Just... don't kill him."

"You for him, huh?"

"Me for him."

_No_ , Jacob tried to choke out, but all he managed was to weakly claw at the hands holding him. The pressure eased a little more.

"Put the gun down and we have a deal."

His vision was starting to dim dangerously and he couldn't seem to fight back anymore. His body simply wasn't obeying.

"Make your decision. You're losing him." Masterson's voice sounded distant, as did the sound of a gun being placed on the floor and slid over.

Jacob didn't realized that he'd passed out until he found Liz bent over him and forcing air into his lungs. He choked and sputtered. "Lizzy, don't," he tried and she offered him a strained smile.

"I love you too. Let me protect you for once."

His body felt like lead as he tried to reach for her. Masterson was dragging her away, and the effort Jacob put into getting up only managed to send him plunging back into darkness.

* * *

Liz started fighting the moment they were out of the warehouse, but Masterson seemed ready for it and had a grip on her that she couldn't break. "Your truce with Reddington is done. I hope you realize that."

"It was a lie from the beginning. Reddington knew Jacob had survived that fall."

"And you knew that too? Why did you let Gina think-?"

Her question was cut off as Masterson adjusted his grip, taking hold of her hair and pushing her forward roughly. "Just because you've got a thing for Jake doesn't mean you know the first damn thing about us, fed," he growled. "You're the reason she's dead."

"I know one thing," Liz shot back, wincing. "You people seem to blame everyone else but yourselves for your problems. Tom made a choice to stay with me. I didn't manipulate him or convince him. If anything, I pushed him away."

"So I hear. Gina said she saw a few new scars you left on him."

Liz would have stopped where she was if he hadn't been holding onto her and dragging her along. He chuckled at her silence. "I get it. I've wanted to put a couple of bullets in the smartass myself. Sometimes he just won't stop and someone has to shut him up." He slapped a pair of handcuffs onto one of her wrists and shoved her inside of a waiting car. "Problem is you didn't keep pushing. But you know what? That isn't on you. It's on golden boy." He looped the chain through a handle on the back of the passenger's seat and cuffed her other hand. "Make one wrong move, sweetheart, and I'll make you wish I'd just killed you."

Liz kept her face carefully blank as Masterson circled the car and hopped in. He seemed to sway violently between calm, furious, and almost amused. She didn't like it, and she planned to get herself out of it as soon as she could.

* * *

TBC

Notes: Thank you for letting me know you're still reading it! I'm glad everyone's still enjoying it :)

Next time - Red finds out Liz has been taken, Masterson tells Liz a story from Jacob's past, and plans are made to save Elizabeth Keen.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**.

"Mr Keen? Mr Keen, please open your eyes. You need to..."

Blue eyes fluttered open, coming to focus on a face that took a moment to place. Aram Mojtabai. He'd gone so quiet during the fight that Jacob hadn't given him a second thought. Now, though, he looked determined yet a little terrified. If he had to guess, Jacob assumed the task force's hacker hadn't seen much action, and from the blood that was soaked through his shirtsleeve, there was a good chance he'd simply passed out.

"I'm here," the former operative managed, his voice raspy as he tried to piece together what happened. Everything hurt like he'd taken a beating, and as the puzzle of what had happened came together, he realized he had. Slowly he sat up, gaze falling on Gina's lifeless body and he felt the rare rush of guilt wash over him. They had been friends and he had killed her. He should have found another way. He should have been able to.

"Mr Keen?" Aram called nervously.

Jacob blinked as the rest of the fight came back to him. "Lizzy."

"I think they took Agent Keen. I'm sorry, I couldn't-"

"Not your fault," Jacob said tightly, rolling to his knees to force himself to stand. He had to focus. They had to save Liz. "I'm guessing you're not a field operative."

"I'm not," the computer expert said quietly.

The sound of footsteps down the hall sent Jacob scrambling for a weapon and his world rocking dangerously. He pushed passed it, gripping the gun and taking aim at the door. It might be a clean up crew following behind Masterson.

Instead, Raymond Reddington rounded the corner with his own weapon drawn and Liz's name on his lips. He stopped, staring at the mess, and Jacob could almost see him making sense of it. "Where is Elizabeth?" he asked, his voice cold and low.

Jacob slowly lowered his weapon and forced himself to his feet. His ankle threatened to roll under him, but he widened his stance to remain upright. He had just gotten himself to the point where he was going to try to answer the question when Reddington moved forward, catching a fistful of his shirt in his grasp and shoving him back against the wall hard enough that he saw stars.

"Mr Reddington, please, he did everything he could," Aram argued.

"If he had, she would be safe," Reddington said dangerously, turning his gaze on Jacob. "Or you'd be dead from trying."

"You know as well as I do how stubborn Liz is," Jacob managed. "I almost was."

Realization flashed through the older man's eyes. "She... No."

"I never would have wanted her to," the former operative managed. "That doesn't matter now. Nothing-" his gaze flickered to Gina and he steeled himself - "matters except finding Lizzy. You can shoot me for all I care after, but we have to find her."

"Director's been taken into custody," Ressler's voice drifted into the hall.

"And that makes Bill all the more dangerous," Reddington murmured, finally releasing his grip.

Jacob sagged against the wall, one arm wrapped carefully around his battered ribs. He forced himself up and pushed back the pain as best he could.

Reddington glanced over at Gina. "Shame. She was actually very talented."

"She didn't give me a choice," the younger man said flatly and Reddington quirked an eyebrow.

"You shot her? Well then."

"Where would McCready take her?" Ressler demanded, his voice all business.

"Masterson was the one that came, but with the clients out of the picture, he would deliver her to Bud."

"And what would _Bud_ do with her?" the agent asked.

"Could go a couple ways. Have you announced that you arrested this guy?"

"Not yet. He's the head of Clandestine Services. You could imagine why the government would want to keep that quiet."

Jacob nodded. "Bud may not know then. He'll find out soon though, when he starts reaching out and gets nothing back."

"Then he'll have to make a decision," Reddington said thoughtfully. He turned, leveling a studying glare at Jacob. "Where would he be held up?"

"In the current situation? He'd go where he's the safest. The campus."

Ressler looked confused. "Campus?"

"Can you get us in?" Reddington asked, the question directed at Jacob.

"I'll need his help to override some of the systems," the former operative answered, motioning back to Aram. "But yeah. I should be able to get us in fairly quietly."

"You're barely standing as it is," Ressler pointed out gruffly and Jacob snorted.

"Doesn't matter. I can get the job done."

Reddington nodded firmly. "Both of you should get patched up while we reach out to Agent Navabi and Dembe. Do it quickly. I don't want to give Bill time to think."

Jacob had to agree. Giving his former handler time to gather the information would be a dangerous move. Bud was smart, and if he had time to think, he could make anything work in his favour.

* * *

At some point during the drive the windows darkened to the point that Liz couldn't see where they were going. She was left chained in the back of the car as they drove and drove. She didn't bother trying to speak to Masterson. It wouldn't do any good.

That didn't stop him from speaking to her of course. "Whatever you have in that pretty head of yours, it's not true. You don't know Jacob, only what he wants you to know."

Liz snorted. "I know him better than you think."

"Really? What's Jake's specialty then?"

The former agent blinked, trying to shift in her seat, but the cuffs held her in place. "What do you mean?"

"His specialty. What he's good at."

"I know he was trained in deep cover work. He's obviously good at it," she answered slowly.

Masterson snorted a laugh from the driver's seat. "Jake's specialty is getting people's trust. Doesn't matter how. He'll become their best friend, he'll seduce them, or he'll get to someone close to them. He gets what he needs by whatever means necessary. He's good at what he does, I'll give him that. I watched him pull information out of a government agent once after just a couple of months. I offered to bring her in, but Bill was determined that Jacob could do it...cleaner," he sneered. "He had her wrapped around so tight that she never saw it coming. She thought he was going to marry her and live out their lives together. Cute, huh? You know what happened?"

Liz swallowed hard, feeling slightly ill. She didn't like where this was going.

Masterson chuckled. "He got every ounce of classified intel we needed and put two in her head. Guess it was cleaner. _That_ is Jacob Phelps, Agent Keen. Whatever you think you know... That's just what he wants you to know."

"He's not playing me," she managed.

"He may not be trying to get information out of you. Who knows? But he _is_ playing you. He knows that if he were himself with you, if you knew everything, you'd put another round through him."

Liz set her shoulders as best as she could in her bent position. She had steadily been working on her cuffs when she was certain Masterson wasn't looking, but it was slow going from her position. "I know he's done terrible things. I'm not stupid. Jacob is... He's better than even he knew. He loves me."

"He thinks he does. Guy's gone off. Bill's going to be pissed when he finds out Jake killed Gina."

The car turned and Liz tried to get a better view. The windows lightened up considerably and she saw nothing but land stretching out in all directions around them. The car pulled up to a guard post that looked innocent enough and Masterson rolled down the window, joking with the man there like they were old friends. He let them through without pause and Liz heard the gate shut heavily behind them. "Where are you taking me? This isn't the Director's office."

"You think he'd want to pick you up there? Really, what does the FBI teach you people?"

He pulled the car around cut the engine. Liz waited until he was out the door to give the final turn to the lock on her cuffs. She wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"You know you-" Masterson started and Liz slammed her foot out, meaning to catch him in the face. He just smirked as he caught it, giving her ankle a painful twist. "Don't do that. You'll just make it worse."

"Let me go, you son of a bitch," she growled and he hauled her out by her leg.

Liz kicked and thrashed as he pulled her out, setting her in her feet and taking hold of her hair again. He yanked her back by it so she was looking up at him. "Stop. It's irritating."

"You thought I'd make this easy?" she demanded tightly.

Masterson chuckled and started forward with her. "At least you have a little spunk. I was really wondering what Jake saw in you."

Liz was dragged along, fighting the whole way. A few kids peeked out from the buildings, watching her as she was pulled along. She gave a sharp cry as he tugged her into one of the smaller buildings and she heard a startled sound from outside of her line of vision. "What the hell did you bring her here for? You think _I_ want her?" A chair scraped across the hard floor, signalling that the speaker had stood. "You were supposed to deliver her to the clients. Reddington can't-"

"The client isn't answering his calls."

A snort came from the other man. "Where's Zanetakos?"

"Dead. Jacob's alive and he killed her for this bitch." Masterson pulled Liz around and she got the first look at the man he'd been speaking.

He was older, blue eyes still sharp and a frown set deep. He moved over to her and Masterson let go. "Elizabeth Keen," he drawled. "You've cost me a lot."

"Who..." She stopped, realisation rushing through her. "You're Bud."

The Major chuckled as Liz straightened. "Kid's been talking. You know, he never did before you. Not sure what the hell you did to my operative, but I'm going to have to put him down because of you."

"Don't touch him," Liz snapped.

"He knew the rules when he broke them. Justin, put her away and let the guards know. Jacob'll come for her. Or he'll try."

"Yes sir."

She was tossed into a small room without windows she could reach and without any immediate way of escape. Liz took a steadying breath. She'd find a way, she promised herself. She had to get out. She wouldn't let the people she cared for die coming to save her.

* * *

Jacob hadn't set foot on Bud's school campus in years. He hadn't had time to with the way the Reddington job had melted into the job for Berlin, and then he had found himself his ex wife's prisoner. Then he'd been off for Germany. There had been a time, before it all, that Jacob had discovered that he liked teaching a class or two at the school. It was never anything regular, but whenever he had been sidelined for any reason he volunteered. It kept his mind sharp and occupied, and if he were honest, he simply enjoyed it.

Now he was going to infiltrate it and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I'm having trouble getting backup because of everything that's happened today," Ressler growled, storming into the room.

"We can't just leave her there," Aram piped up.

"Of course we won't. I have my own back up coming in," Reddington said firmly.

"A smaller group is safer anyway," Jacob muttered from his place, securing his ankle as best as he could with tape and a brace. It would be stiff, but it would hold his weight, and that was what was important. "Bud's going to know we're coming."

"I'd still like a warrant going in," Ressler pushed.

"Tough. You're not getting one. Bud has all the right people paid off, and if we're going to get her out of there, we have to stop wasting time."

Jacob could almost feel the irritation rolling off of the agent, but he didn't care. He was their best shot at getting into the compound undetected, and he'd be damned if they waited around for Ressler's precious procedures.

"Will he hurt Agent Keen?" Aram asked, only one hand moving rapidly against the keys of his laptop as the other one was bound inside a sling.

"She's more useful to him alive for now," Reddington said tightly. "How is it going?"

"They have some really sophisticated protections in place. It's like they're preparing for us, honestly. I'll need to get to the gate to get us in, but if Mr Keen's specs are still current, my program is showing here and here to be the most likely points of entrance."

"Not that one," Jacob said, pointing at the one Reddington was eyeing. "Trust me. I-" his jaw clenched a little - "Gina and I used to use that passage to sneak out sometimes. Even if Bud doesn't think about it, Justin will."

"And this one?"

"Better. There isn't a good way in."

"Imagine that. The Major has a well fortified base."

Jacob frowned, blue eyes scanning the virtual layout he had dictated as he'd secured Aram's bandages earlier. "That's the one. There'll be guards, but we can handle them."

The door opening and voices followed. The woman that Jacob had met before - Samar Navabi - Dembe, and Baz and a few of his men came through together. Thankfully Baz looked well enough armed for the endeavour, if they could be. "Someone say something about a rescue mission?" he asked.

"Yes," Reddington answered, though there wasn't a trace of a smile there. "We're going in to take Elizabeth Keen back from the Major."

* * *

TBC

Notes: I actually just wrapped up the writing for this story today, though I'm working on a one-shot that was supposed to follow it and it may be tagged onto the end. Not sure yet. It's going to be somewhere between 16-17 chapters, I think.

Next time: Jacob, Red, and the others sneak into the Major's school to rescue Liz, but Liz has found her own ally inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

She had exhausted every nook and cranny, but there didn't appear to be a way out. The lock was on the outside of the door, impossible to pick from the inside. The windows were wedged down, the room looking as if it hadn't been used in some time. It almost looked like a school, some sort of military academy. She had seen glimpses of the students ranging from maybe around thirteen or fourteen up to their upper teenage years. She hadn't seen many, but the ones she had gotten close enough to had a strange, cold sort of look in their eyes. Almost like the one Tom - Jacob, she reminded herself sternly. She had _promised_ \- used when he was trying to shut people out. It gave her the chills, though Liz would never admit it.

She heard the sound of the locks coming undone outside the door and she stood, readying herself. If she could catch the person off guard, she might have a chance at escape. She moved to stand behind the door, ready and waiting, and when it opened she barely breathed. There was a beat if time before footsteps shuffled in and she was halfway to jumping at him before a small voice called out "hello?"

Liz pulled back last second, nearly toppling over. It was a kid, and not just a teen. He was younger than any of the others she'd seen, with wide eyes and a determined look to match the black eye he sported. To her surprise, the kid immediately had a gun on her. "Don't move."

The former FBI agent slowly raised her hands. "I'm not going to hurt you, sweetie," she told him carefully.

A tight, forced smile tilted his lips. "I know, because I have the gun. The Major warned me about you."

Liz took a steadying breath. He was scared. He didn't want her to see it by the way he was trying so desperately to school his impression, but he wasn't a born killer. He didn't _want_ to shoot her, but in the same way, she thought he didn't want to fail his Major either. She smiled a little, keeping her hands where he could see them. "You do. Now what do you want me to do?"

He stared at her a moment. "He just wants to make sure you don't get out. He needs you to go after that guy."

"What guy?"

"Phelps."

"Jacob?" Liz prompted and the boy nodded. She'd be damned if she was going to become bait. They were on McCready's home turf, which would give him a greater chance of success, even if the people she cared about were able to put their differences aside. "Do you know who he is?"

"He used to work for the Major. He betrayed him. I'm not going to-"

Liz moved fast, one hand on the gun, pulling the barrel to the side, the other going to the boy's hand. He let out a sharp cry and swung around, but she had pried the gun loose and sidestepped him so that she pulled his arm behind him. "I'm not going to hurt you," she hissed lowly, "but I'm not going to let your boss use me against Jacob."

He struggled, but quickly seemed to understand that Liz wasn't a pushover. "They'll kill me," he whispered after a moment.

"Not if I protect you. This guy that the Major is after? Jacob? He was his best. He's not going to beat him. Not with the friends we have."

"Like who?"

"Raymond Reddington."

"I know that name."

"Does the Major talk about him?"

"Yeah," the boy answered, looking down at his boots.

Liz offered him a smile. "We're going to win this, and I'm going to protect you. Do you believe me?" When he nodded she released him. "My name is Liz. What's your name?"

"Matt."

* * *

They had visited all options, including one in which Reddington strode up to the front door and demanded a meeting with Bud. That had been Jacob's favorite, personally, but there was no question how unreasonable it was. About as unreasonable as Reddington's statement that they should just march the former operative up to the front gate and negotiate an exchange.

The sun was setting low now and it had been a long day. The FBI would be sending backup, but their small party was going in first and would provide intel from inside, relayed to Aram who would then relay it to the team when they arrived. It was unconventional, but as far as Jacob could tell that's how the task force worked. In his experience, unconventional tended to work best. The feds had the newly infamous - to them, anyway - Major dangled in front of them following the arrest of top Cabal members. They'd be fat and happy with their score after this, and Jacob was willing to hand his former mentor over if it meant getting Liz back safely. He'd do anything for that at this point.

"I can bring the defenses down in the localized area for a little over sixty seconds," Aram said from where he sat in the backseat of the vehicle that had brought them as close as they dared around the back. "To get everyone else in, you'll need to take the rest down from inside."

"How much more than sixty seconds?" Ressler asked, checking his gun.

"There will be guards on the other side," Jacob added. "They may not be there immediately, but they'll come."

The tech genius shrugged as best he could with one arm on a sling. "Give or take two to five seconds. If they catch wind of me earlier than I anticipate-"

"We need you to stay hidden here," Reddington said firmly. "We can't count on the FBI to be here on time and we'll need a way of escape."

"They'll be here," Ressler said tightly. "They understand what's at stake and what we're risking to-"

"Reddington is right," Samar cut in. "We need a contingency plan for those that get out." She turned to look at her boss. "The FBI is coming for Bill McCready, not Liz. She doesn't mean to them what she means to us. If we want to save her, we go in without expectation of help."

"Those that... _Everyone_ 's getting out and our backup is coming," Aram stuttered and he looked a little terrified at the thought of anything else happening. "I'll have you on comm and relay anything you need to our people on their way in. They won't leave you in there."

"These people we're up against are well trained," Jacob explained as he tucked his gun away, feeling his entire body protest as he unfolded out of the vehicle. "They're not pushovers and they're going to know we're coming. It's not going to be easy. Things happen and-" his blue gaze shifted to each member of the team going in - "if you can't accept that, you probably shouldn't come."

"We know what we're getting into," Baz acknowledged and thumbed back at Aram. "I have one of my guys staying back with Mojtabai to keep him safe in case any of those guys decide to come take a shot at him."

"Are we settled then?" Reddington asked.

The plan was fairly straight forward. Dembe and Jacob would lead in - if only because Jacob knew the layout - and the others would follow. They were creating their own hole in the gate once Aram had defences down and they'd slip in through one of the outer courses that were set up on the campus. Trees, large rocks, and various places not only for them to take cover, but for their enemies to take shots at them if they weren't careful.

They would take the first guard that they could and Reddington had already volunteered to make them talk. No one questioned that he could. They would find Liz and they would move out if the FBI was there yet or not. Even Ressler acknowledged that their first goal was to get Liz out safely while their secondary goal was to take Bud down.

"Look at you manipulating the FBI for personal reasons," Jacob murmured as they approached the back of the gate in a blind spot. It was still buzzing softly, and none of them dared touch it until the defences were brought down. "I'd always pictured you as some sort of boy scout or something."

Ressler bristled. "Liz is part of our team, if she's technically FBI right now or not. We're not leaving her."

The woman in question's ex husband felt a small smile perk his lips. "Good to know she has allies like you then."

The shorter man snorted and only offered a glare in return. Jacob fit the small earpiece into place and gave Dembe a nod as he joined him at the gate. They were waiting for the signal that the security was down, and as soon as Aram's voice rang in their ears Dembe made quick work of the fence with wire cutters, allowing them to slip through the opening.

It was silent on the other side and there was something surreal about the fact that nothing seemed to have changed. Some markets for the course had been moved and it looked like one tree had taken the wrong end of one of the student's weapon, but all in all it was still the place that Jacob had grown up in. It was silent with the exception of the breeze moving through the trees and bushes, and Jacob risked a glance at Dembe. The older man wore an expression that seemed to agree that it was too quiet.

Blue eyes scanned the open space just beyond. They would have cover until the end of the course, but there was a field between them and the complex where Liz would be held. Taking a guard in the middle would attract too much attention, so they would wait until they got inside.

They met two different guards between their entry point and the door. They were low level, likely trainees as young as they looked. By the time they reached the door and used the fob they had lifted off one of them to enter, Reddington shot Jacob a glare. "I need one alive, Tom," Reddington groused.

"I need to not have any more holes in me, thanks," Jacob snapped back. "These aren't the guys you'll question anyway. Bud compartmentalizes the program to some extent."

"How is it you know so much then?" Samar asked and Jacob's lips thinned out as he started forward again.

"He needed someone to take over someday."

He felt eyes on him as he moved past, but he ignored them. They had too much ahead of them to worry about that now.

"FBI is inbound. I can walk someone through taking the rest of the security down if you can get to the console system," Aram's voice rang in everyone's ear.

"If Aram can walk me through it I can disable it," Samar said.

"Tom, you'll need to show her where it is," Reddington said. "I'll take Dembe and Donald and-"

"No," Jacob cut him off. "I'm going after Liz." He turned back to the dark eyed woman. "Take this hall. It'll circle around to your left and empty into a courtyard. You'll see three buildings. The furthest one to the right is the one you need."

"Got it. What should I expect between me and it?"

"Trained assassins," the former operative answered honestly.

A smirk tilted her lips. "Baz, you and your boys up for a detour?"

He nodded, motioning to his two men to follow, leaving Jacob, Reddington, Dembe, and Ressler as the rescue team.

"You boys stay alive," she offered as they turned, leaving them to face down everyone between them and Liz.

* * *

Notes: Sorry for the short chapter. This week sort of got away from me and suddenly it's Thursday and I meant to update several days ago.

Next time - Liz chooses to trust her young ally, Reddington leaves a trail of bodies, and Jacob makes a sacrifice for the woman he loves.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

There was a chance that Matt was playing her. Liz's initial reaction was that he was a scared little boy that was in way over his head, but Jacob had been the same once. He had told her enough to know that the Major didn't pick up angels and turn them into devils. The kid hadn't asked for the gun back, though. That had to be a step in the right direction.

When he reached out and grabbed her wrist it startled her into stopping. It was a good thing too, as several students were passing by. Liz flattened against the wall and glanced back to see Matt's nervous expression. Once they were passed she reached out to him. "We're going to be okay, sweetie."

"The students are just as bad as the teachers. Meaner. They're all killers."

"But you're not, are you, Matt?"

"I.." The determination returned to his eyes. "I'm _not_ a washout and I'm _not_ going back to the home."

"Okay," she said carefully. "Let's get out of here and I'll do everything I can. I promise you."

His eyes brightened a little. "Really? I won't have to go back to the group home?"

Liz felt a chill settle over her. "I'll do everything I can to make sure you don't," she promised.

Matt nodded. "Okay. The second years sneak out a place in the back of the gate. We can get out there if we hurry. When they notice you're gone they'll shut it off."

"Okay, let's go then. Lead the way."

"You trust me?"

"I'm choosing to," she acknowledged and he tugged on her wrist.

* * *

Jacob leaned back against the wall, his posture relaxed, but every bit of him was on high alert. Once they had gotten inside Reddington had taken lead and as long as Jacob had declared the guards useless, the Concierge of Crime had taken no prisoners. Jacob had heard stories, of course, but he'd never seen the older man in the middle of a firefight. Even he had to be slightly impressed.

Now they had finally gotten to a place where someone would know something and the former operative recognised the man that Reddington had ahold of. He was an instructor and thoroughly hated for the living hell he put students through. He pulled no punches and excelled in advanced interrogation - having been on the other end of more than one dangerous situation like that, Jacob had finally developed an appreciation for the training he'd received under him - and while he put on a good act that he could take just as well as he could give, even he appeared nervous under Raymond Reddington's cool glare.

"I can appreciate what you do, Mr Tawlyer, really I can," Reddington said as he leaned a little closer and Tawlyer flinched ever so slightly, "and any other day I'd like nothing better than to discuss your methods, but today I'm here for a reason. Elizabeth Keen. Where is she?"

Tawlyer's bright green eyes flickered over to where Jacob was leaning, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not going to help you," the younger man said easily.

"Never thought you would," the instructor said tightly. "You always were a stubborn one."

"Served me well so far. Tell the man what he wants to know."

Tawlyer winced as Reddington adjusted his grip and a sound down the hall caught everyone's attention. Jacob pushed himself off the wall, ankle twinging, and Ressler levelled his gun towards the sound. It wasn't like they hadn't left a trail of bodies in their wake. Dembe nodded and moved towards the sound for recon. One or two was nothing, but if there were multiple hostiles they'd have to keep moving.

"Now, I have had a _very_ off putting day, despite the wins we've accomplished. I'll ask you once more: Agent Keen. Where is she?"

"Raymond, we have to move," Dembe's voice echoes down the hall before he rounded the corner.

"You're not getting out of here, Reddington," Tawlyer said smugly. "You've dug yourself too deep coming here."

Jacob met Dembe as he came back into sight. "How many?"

"Ten or more. It appeared as if Masterson was with them."

"Take him with us," Ressler said, but the gunshot went off and Tawnley fell dead to the hallway floor.

"He wasn't going to say anything. Tom-"

Jacob's jaw tightened. "This is pointless. We've got to give them something else to focus on or they'll just keep gathering people until they've killed us."

"You seem to be surprised at their numbers."

"Bud never keeps this many here. He's recalled more than I ever would have dreamed he would."

"That means he's scared," Ressler pointed out.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean he can't kill us," Jacob answers tightly. "We're getting too close to the dorms. We need to cut back that way."

"That will bring us back into contact with the group we're trying to avoid," Dembe pointed out and Jacob sighed. He had been avoiding the thought that continued to reach for him. He couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Not if they have something important enough to them to distract. Justin won't turn down the chance to deliver me to Bud himself."

Reddington's eyes narrowed. "I won't promise to come get you."

"Just promise me you'll get Liz out," Jacob said tightly.

Ressler sighed. "She's going to be pissed at you."

"But she'll be alive. I'll get out if I can. Like the man said: I'm stubborn."

"There's no time to argue," Reddington said as he motioned. "This way?"

"Yeah. It'll lead you towards the classrooms."

The older man nodded, lips thinned out. Jacob rolled his eyes and forced a smile. "I fully intend to piss you off by surviving. Just go save Liz."

No more arguments were made as the three remaining slipped down a side hall and towards where they all hoped Liz was being held. Jacob felt his body protest as he forced himself through a door and waited to take on Masterson and the others by himself. If he were honest, he'd be lucky if he made it to Bud alive, but it had to be done. He wasn't the self-sacrificing sort, but Lizzy was the exception to every rule. He'd do anything that was needed to make sure she got out okay. He'd already proven that time and again.

Jacob got three shots off before he was overtaken, hands grabbing him. They dragged him out into the hall and slammed him down hard, his knees hitting the floor painfully. Masterson took a fistful of his short, dark hair and jerked his head up to look at him. "You just think you've bought them time, Phelps. I'm not the only one after them."

"You've already lost, Justin. Killing me won't change that."

"I'm not going to kill you yet, Jake. I'm going to kill your girl. Then, maybe, I'll put a bullet in you and let you bleed out. How's that sound?"

Jacob smirked. "Like you're in over your head," he chuckled.

"We'll see. Get him up. The Major wants a chat first."

* * *

The entire complex seemed to be moving and it was just a matter of time before they were found at this point. Their escape path had been cut off by two different routes and Liz's young guide was growing more and more agitated. He was afraid, and she couldn't blame him for an instant. They were both going to get taken, and if these people saw him trying to help her escape there wouldn't be a lot of hope for him.

"Matt," Liz said softly, pulling the boy's attention to her. "Honey, we're not going to make it to the exit. We're going to have to find another way."

"We can try the south exit-"

"No, sweetie. There are too many people. I need you to take me to your boss. I'm not going to get you caught with me."

"But you said you'd get me out," he protested, his young voice cracking with the rising panic.

"And I will, but we're going to be taken. We have to have some level of control, do you understand?"

Matt nodded, but the sound of gunfire startled them both. Liz let out a sharp cry and her fingers loosed around the gun involuntarily as pain spread through her arm.

"You seriously thought you were going to get away with helping a fed?"

Liz gripped at the source of the pain, feeling blood already soaking through her sleeve of her right arm. She turned her icy glare in their attackers and was only marginally surprised to find very young faces sneering at her. The students were killers. That's what Matt had said, and the boy looked terrified now. He tried to dart away, but the older boy caught ahold of him by the collar. "I'll make you a deal, fed. You don't give me any more trouble and the next shot fired doesn't go in the kid's head. How does that sound?"

Liz continued to glare and the teen smirked, pulling out a cell and hitting dial. "I have her, sir. North East corridor close to the mess hall."

The gun wa trained on Matt and it seemed her weakness was clear. "Was that your boss? Are you taking me to Bud?"

"Bud?" the student echoed.

Interesting. Apparently Tom was the only one that seemed to call him that. "The Major."

"Masterson will take you to the Major."

"Masterson's coming here?" she pressed.

"Yeah. Doesn't sound good for you. Especially since he got ahold of your boyfriend."

Liz blinked. They had Jacob. The idiot _had_ come for her. Hopefully the amount of movement also meant that he'd come with the others as well, though she wasn't sure that was any better.

"When Masterson gets here-" the student was saying, gun still trained on Matt, but he yelped as a shot sounded and his leg buckled under him.

"It sounds like we made it just in time then. I've been wanting a sit down with Mr Masterson," a familiar voice chirped and Liz saw Reddington standing with his gun still aimed at the cursing teen on the floor. "Lizzy?"

"I'm okay," she managed through gritted teeth.

Ressler appeared from around the corner and be-lined for his partner. "Let me see," he prompted, trying to get a better look at her arm.

"I'm fine. They have Tom."

Her partner grimaced. "Yeah. I know."

"What do you mean you know?" Liz demanded tightly.

"I have little patience for men that send children to do their dirty work," Reddington was saying as he kicked the teen's gun away. "Now, you'll be just fine from that. Just a flesh wound, but your boss has crossed one too many lines lately. This is simply unacceptable."

"He's going to-"

"Do you know who I am?" Red demanded, and by the look the student gave he had no idea. The older man chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course you don't. You're just a pawn that thinks he has a place in this world. Shame."

Liz could hear an underlying anger boiling, barely hidden by the light tone of his voice. Her gaze shifted briefly back to Dembe who stood watching carefully and she remembered the younger man's story. It was different, certainly, but it would seem Red had little patience for anyone that would take advantage of children. It was a wonder he did business with Bud at all. Her mind snapped back to Ressler as he pulled at the sleeve of her shirt. "What do you mean you know?" she demanded again.

Ressler frowned. "We were running out of options, Liz. He knew that."

"So you just _left_ him? The guy that runs this place is trying to kill him, he-"

"Knew what he was doing, Keen. He did it for _you_ ," her partner bit out, looking very much like he didn't want to admit that to himself, much less to her.

"We're going after him."

"One thing at a time, Lizzy," Reddington advised from his place. "First Masterson, then we'll see about Tom."

* * *

"Your little girlfriend may not be as broken up as you're hoping she is at your capture," Masterson said, giving Jacob a sharp enough shove that his ankle rolled painfully and he barely caught himself. "She and I had a very interesting little chat."

"I'm sure you did, Justin. Thing is that I don't care."

"I told her about that fed… oh what was her name? The one you had so worked up over you. Put two in her head, didn't you?"

Jacob remained as steady on his feet as he'd been, refusing to let himself give any sign one way or the other.

"Don't think you'd told her that one, from her reaction." They stopped at a door that Jacob knew well and Masterson flipped a phone open. "What?" He listened to whoever was on the other end. "Fine. Keep her there." He snapped it shut again and a dangerous smile crossed his lips. "Looks like I'm bringing your girl here after all. Maybe Bill will even let you say bye."

Jacob snorted as Masterson opened the door and shoved him in. He stumbled, body rebelling against the movement, and he found himself looking at a very irritated Bill McCready. No one else would have been able to tell, but Jacob could. He could see the disappointment there, and he hadn't expected it to sting.

"Get the girl, bring her here," he ordered, and as soon as the door closed behind him he turned his icy glare on his former protege.

* * *

TBC

Notes: Today has been utterly nuts, but thankfully I had a few minutes to edit this down. Glad I could get it up this evening at least :D

Next time - Jacob faces down his handler and Masterson has to face Reddington.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

She wanted to take his head off. Masterson had sauntered in and let three of his guys go down before Dembe took him down from behind. Now he was smug where he sat, tied to a chair and his face bloodied. Red flexed his hand, knuckles showing signs of the beat down he'd given the younger man. It had been relatively quick, a release of anger on a man that had caused them nothing but trouble, but Liz still felt the moments weigh. The Major had Jacob, and if they didn't act quickly enough he would kill him. She worried that Red didn't care as much about that.

"Patience, Lizzy. Thirty seconds' difference won't change Tom's fate," Reddington assured her.

"He's not going to talk," she pointed out, glancing over to where Ressler was speaking quietly into a comm.

"I'm well aware." Masterson's head snapped around with the next blow. "That doesn't make it any less necessary."

"Bill will figure out pretty quick what's happened," the tied operative managed. "You won't make it in time."

"They've breached the parameter," Ressler said. "Backup is here."

"Oh look. The FBI came through," Reddington cheered as if he'd never had much faith in it to begin with.

Liz turned a glare on Masterson, her gaze not softening as it then shifted to Red. "We're going after Jacob."

"He'll be dead by the time you get there."

"I don't have time to argue-"

The shot rang out without warning, making Liz jump and Ressler turn. Masterson, for his part, fell limply forward, the fact that he was tied to the chair the only thing keeping him in it. Reddington smiled. "He was more trouble than he was worth. Shall we?"

"Seriously?" Ressler grumbled, shaking his head. He turned his gaze to Liz. "Listen, I'll take a team in to get Tom. He... He let himself get caught to make sure we could get to you. I'll do what I can to get him out safely."

"If you think I'm not going with you-"

"You're hurt, Liz. You need a doctor and then we can start going through the legal channels to clear your name. Connolly was linked with the Cabal."

"Great. That can be after we go save Jacob," she said purposefully, his real name a little easier each time she said it. There were too many questions for it to end now.

"What about me?" Matt asked quietly to the side, his eyes wide and a little afraid.

Ressler gave her a purposeful look and she couldn't argue it. Matt needed her, and she had promised to get him out safely. If she shuffled him off to some agent somewhere, he'd get lost in the chaos. At best he'd end up right back in the foster care system and possibly even juvie. She reached her hand out to the young teen and he came immediately over. "I've got you. Just like I promised," she told him as she put her uninjured arm around him and turned back to her partner. "You'll get him out?"

"I'll do everything I can," Ressler promised.

She nodded and Red joined her, Dembe moving to go with Ressler. Matt looked up at the former Navy officer turned criminal. "Are you really Raymond Reddington?" he asked and Red's lips quirked upward.

"Yes I am. Why don't you help me get Lizzy here to the medic. She is awful stubborn about some things."

His eyes lit up and he nodded, taking Liz's hand and leading her down the hall.

* * *

Jacob didn't dare move. He'd never been afraid of Bud before, but he'd had a hell of a lot of respect for him. He still wasn't afraid, per se, even if he knew he was wasn't walking out of this by now. All that he could hope was that Liz would get out. He'd done everything he could for her now.

"What the hell were you thinking, kid? You led feds and Reddington to my doorstep."

"You took her. What did you expect, Bud?" Jacob shot back. "You could have left us. I never would have-"

"Somethin's snapped in that head of yours. _Zanetakos_? Really?"

The former operative flinched. "I tried to talk her down from it, Bud. You know I did. Gina-"

"Just shut up. Shut up. It all comes back to that bitch and as soon as Masterson brings her back in I'm going to put one in your gut, kill her, and make you watch, you hear me? Your death ain't going to be quick, kid. You gave that up. You set this into motion. All of this is on you, but I have to clean your mess up."

Jacob kept his expression as even as he could, even as Bud's cell rang in his pocket. He dug it out irritably, his own expression changing just under the surface. If Jacob hadn't known him like he did, he doubted he would have seen it. It was subtle, but Bud was not happy. "Masterson failed, didn't he?" he asked as soon as the call was ended.

"Masterson doesn't matter," his former handler answered, levelling the gun at him.

"But you don't have Liz. Otherwise you wouldn't be about ready to shoot me."

Jacob's satisfied smirk only lasted as long as it took for Bud to move close enough to kick out at his already injured ankle, sending him crashing down. The cool barrel of the gun pressed against his forehead. "Ain't going to save you."

"Never said it would." Blue eyes slipped closed, waiting. Lizzy was safe and that had to be enough. After everything he'd done, everything he'd given and taken and everything in between, it had to be enough that she was safe. She knew he loved her. He'd done his best to prove it.

It took a moment for him to realize that the loud, abrupt sound was not the gun going off. Jacob's eyes blinked open with the shouts that followed the door slamming open and saw the defeat flash through his mentor's gaze. They were on him faster than Jacob could have moved in his condition and the Major gave them no reason to kill him. The former operative remained knelt on the ground, watching the scene as the man that raised him was read his rights.

An agent approached him, demanding that he put his hands behind his head as well, but a familiar voice cut him off. "He's fine. He's an asset." Ressler waved the eager agent off and stood watching as Jacob forced himself to his feet. "You look like hell."

"Thanks for that. Liz safe?"

"Took a bullet to the arm. She's getting patched up."

Jacob grimaced. "Is she okay?"

"Mostly. She will be. What about you? You going to make it?"

"Well I'm not dead yet. Never thought you'd be the one in here though."

Ressler snorted. "You got us in. I figured that was worth something. Don't expect an accommodation or anything."

Jacob chuckled, arm going around his battered ribs as he winced. "What would someone like me do with it anyway?" He looked up to see Ressler smirking at the comment. Slowly, and with a great deal of effort, he got to his feet, expression serious. "If you're not going to arrest me, I'd like to see Liz."

* * *

The medics were set up along the outside the fence that surrounded the compound. Liz didn't let go of Matt's hand as they exited, and she felt his grip on her tighten. Gunshots could still be heard in intervals from inside, but it seemed that the worst of it was over. The Cabal was down, and those that hadn't been arrested were scattered. It was only a matter of time before Bud's operatives around the globe found themselves in the same situation.

"You think your friend is okay?" Matt asked from his place right next to her.

"Jacob? I hope so."

The teen swallowed hard. "I heard stories about him. He was one of the Major's best operatives. He was supposed to be really good until he met you."

Liz found herself smiling just a little at that. "All my fault, huh?"

"Some people say that. Maybe you were just nice to him like you were to me."

The former agent turned to look at him, watching the uncomfortable expression work its way into his entire stance. "I love Jacob very much," she confessed quietly.

"And that's why you're worried?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm worried." Her gaze drifted and between the movement she could see two familiar faces. Liz stood, bandaged arm held tightly to her as she mumbled for Matt to stay there and tell anyone that asked what he was doing to ask her. Her feet were already carrying her to meet the two men coming her way and she could see that Jacob was favouring one leg to the point that he was actually leaning against Ressler.

Jacob spotted her first, and as tired as he looked, his eyes lit up and he pulled away from her partner, nearly stumbling. Liz was nearly to him and reached out, feeling his arms lock around her and he pulled her close. She sank in, her forehead pressed against his chest and her uninjured arm wrapped around him. It was like a dam broke and as a sob escaped her she tightened her grip, her fingers clutching the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Easy, babe," he coaxed softly, his hand coming up to her hair in a soothing motion.

It took a second for her to realize she was hurting him and she instantly let go, moving back enough to see his face. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

Jacob nodded, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Lizzy," he whispered, his voice rough with emotion. "I know Justin told you some things..."

"We'll talk," she promised. "Just not right now okay?"

His gaze drifted behind her and his tired smile returned. "Hey there."

Liz turned, finding Matt trying to look inconspicuous. "Matt, come meet Jacob," she offered and he shuffled forward. "Matt helped me get out. He was a real hero today."

"Yeah?" her ex husband asked, his voice lighter with the young teen coming into the conversation. "You a first year?" Matt nodded. "Where'd the Major pick you up from?"

"DC group home," he answered smally. He glanced back at Liz. "I don't have to go back, right?"

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you're safe, Matt. I promise you." She glanced over to Ressler, hoping he might be able to weigh in with something the task force could do, but he was distracted by another agent.

"I could just go home with you and Jacob," he offered.

Liz's eyes flickered to her ex who looked both amused and half ready to collapse. She offered Matt a strained smile. "Honey, we have a lot to work out between the two of us. We'll make sure you get into a good home and I'll come visit whenever you want to make sure they're treating get you well."

"Promise?"

Liz nodded, feeling her walls tremble just as they had moments before. "Promise."

"If I don't like it or they don't like me, you'll come for me though, right?"

"Right," Jacob said, surprising Liz a little.

"Right," she agreed with him and Matt wrapped himself around her middle.

"I'm holding you to it," he told her firmly and Liz felt the weight of the trust he was choosing to place in her, just as she had in him.

"I still think you'd make a great mom," Jacob said softly as the agent that Ressler had been speaking to led Matt to the side.

Liz turned to look at him. "Don't you think you and I need to fix a few things before we bring a kid with probably a fair number of his own issues into the equation?"

"I'm not saying right now," he huffed.

It pulled a small smile from her as she found herself nearly lost in those blue eyes of his. She risked a glance around for people nearby. "Tom... Jacob," she corrected herself. "What Masterson said..."

His expression darkened immediately. "What'd he tell you?"

"That you manipulated someone for classified intelligence. That you... Dated her, I guess... Slept with her to get the information."

"And then I killed her once I got it?"

Liz felt the knot in her stomach that she had been try to fight tighten and she nodded. She needed to truth. She didn't want any more lies between them. She could - at least she hoped she could - accept his past for what it was: his past. He was struggling to find himself, and she hoped she wasn't being blind when she thought that he was truly a better person than even he gave himself credit for.

"That's true," he confessed quietly, grimacing as he shifted his weight. "Liz, I promised you I wouldn't lie to you anymore. You... you deserve better than that. I got close to her, got her to give me the information that I needed, and then tied up the loose ends."

"Was that what Berlin was going to have you do with me?"

He winced and she tried to steel herself. She needed to know. "Probably what he expected, yeah. That was one of the reasons I took the job in the first place... To keep someone else from taking it and hurting you."

Liz let the information sink in. "You weren't just using Berlin to protect yourself from Reddington?"

"Not just," he answered, gaze meeting hers hesitantly.

She nodded slowly. "So what's next?"

He shrugged, cringing as he did. "Heal up first, I think," he chuckled. "Maybe actually give my body a chance to get all the way there before jumping into whatever's next."

Liz smiled, tipping up on her toes and pressing a kiss to his lips. She felt him lean into it, deepening it, and her voice was muffled as she whispered, not quite breaking it. "Stay?"

"Hmm?" he answered distractedly.

"With me," she answered, pulling back to look at him. "Don't leave DC once we get back. Let's fix this."

His eyes lit up and the smile was real. "Okay."

"Keen?"

She turned, Ressler motioning for her to walk with him. She pressed another quick kiss to her ex's lips. "Have them check you out."

"I'm fine," he argued, but she glared.

"I wasn't asking," she halfway teased as she turned back to her partner, waiting just long enough to see Jacob nod and start limping towards one of the ambulances that had been brought in.

Ressler frowned. "That's trouble waiting to happen."

"Weren't you the one telling me earlier how he was helpful?"

"Helpful doesn't mean safe, Liz. Where the hell is Reddington?"

"Need him to back you up on this?" she asked, her voice a little tight.

Ressler frowned. "Need some answers from him to fill in gaps in my growing pile of paperwork that'll be on my desk after two massive takedowns in as many days." He sighed. "Listen, Keen, you're going to need to come in. With everything that's happened, I should be able to protect you, but we'll need the full story. You can't just run off with Tom on his damn boat or whatever he has planned."

"I'm not. I'm coming in, and he's coming to DC too."

Ressler looked surprised by that information but shook his head. "You know my feelings on it. Just be careful. He's still a killer. Still a liar."

"I'll be careful," she promised softly.

"Good. Good partners are hard to find. We've missed you around the Post Office."

"I've missed you guys too," Liz answered genuinely. "I'm just... Ready for things to get back to normal."

Her partner rolled his eyes. "Not sure any of us would recognize it," he chuckled. "Stay safe, Keen. I'll see you back in DC."

Liz watched him go and loosed a breath. Maybe, somehow, things might finally start to even out.

* * *

TBC

Next time - Things start moving back towards normal and Jacob receives an offer that he never expected and may not be able to refuse.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

She had been knocking too long. It was growing excessive, she knew, and while she was irritated by his lack of response, she was starting to grow worried. Liz stood on his doorstep, posed to knock again, and the locks finally came undone from the inside and the door started to open. Instead of allowing the relief that was sweeping through her to show, she let the corners of her mouth tip downward and she crossed her arms over her chest in an irritable manner as a blurry-eyed, sleepy Jacob opened the door, hair standing on end and squinting like he'd forgotten to grab his glasses and hadn't been sleeping in contacts. She huffed for good measure. "You know if you just gave me a key this wouldn't be a problem."

Her ex husband blinked at her, but a slow, real smile perked his lips. "Thought we decided to take it slow? _I_ barely have a key to this place."

Liz rolled her eyes, but her own smile gave her away as she stepped in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, unwilling to keep the facade up any longer. She glanced into the living room of the tiny apartment that he had rented out. The walls were bare and no new furniture had cropped up since the last time she'd been there two days before, but she did see a blanket on the floor next to the couch as if he hadn't even made it to the bedroom the night before. It was midmorning and she'd expected him to be awake by that point. "Were you sleeping in here?"

"I dozed off."

Liz set her purse down on the counter as if it were practiced. In truth, he'd been in the apartment just a little over a week, but she had been over several times between the countless legal hoops she and the task force were jumping through to put her back on active duty. Once she was healed, of course. Ressler had made it very clear that he wouldn't put her on active duty until she was ready to go to it. She had a sling waiting in the car to slip her injured arm into before actually getting to the office.

Jacob looked tired, worn down and most certainly not back up to his usual speed. "Are you taking the pain medicine the doctor gave you?" she asked as she started for the bathroom to back up whatever he told her.

"It's fine, Liz. I don't need them," he answered from the livingroom and she found the nearly full bottle of pills that he simply hadn't been taking.

He hated them, she knew, but if he wasn't sleeping it was likely because the pain was keeping him up. "They won't make you sick of you eat with them," she pointed out.

"I tried that. Doesn't work. It's fine. I'm feeling a lot better."

She emerged again, her gaze sweeping over and studying him. He offered her a small, lopsided smile and reached a hand out. Liz took it and let him pull her close, feeling him press a kiss to her hair. "You don't need to worry so much, Liz. I'm okay. I'm taking it easy, just like I said I would."

"Your easy and my easy are different," she murmured and squeezed his hand. "Do you feel up for going in to the Post Office today?"

Jacob frowned. "Why do they need me there?"

"A statement mostly. Ressler's finally getting things with the school situated. He needs your statement on it since you helped us get in there."

"Can't I just be an anonymous source?"

Liz snorted a laugh, letting go of his hand and seeing a brief flash of disappointment in his eyes. "Talk to him about that when we get there."

"Now?"

"I would have given you more of a heads up, but you weren't answering your phone."

"Give me a sec?" Jacob asked, running a hand through his short, dark hair. He limped into the single bedroom - ignoring the crutches the doctor had given him to stay off his injured ankle - and Liz watched him as he tugged his shirt over his head before reaching for one that hadn't been slept in. "They going to put you back on the job soon?" he called over his shoulder.

"Hope so. I have psyche evaluations and at least two more hearings set up over the course of the week."

"Thrilling."

Liz padded her way across the short distance between them. He didn't stop what he was doing, but she wrapped her arms around his middle gently, hugging him from behind, and pressed her cheek against his bare back. Some of the bruising was fading, but he would have several new scars from the whole ordeal. "Could be worse. A lot worse. What about you? Any idea yet what you're going to do? You know, since you've gotten a place and seem to be staying and all."

Jacob leaned into her. "I don't know. All my actual, legitimate degrees are in other names. I'm going to have to see what I'm going to do if I'm going to use my own for the first time in twenty years."

She released him, letting him shrug his shirt on stiffly and start at the buttons. "I don't want to hide things from you for work," she confessed softly, the words escaping her before she gave them permission to.

Her ex turned, arms reaching out and it was amazing how safe she could feel with him after everything. "You don't have to, Lizzy. I'll... try not to pry, but I'm going to worry if you're out there. You know that."

"I know," she answered softly and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Maybe you won't have to." He tilted his head in a questioning look and she smiled, kissing him again. "Put shoes on. We need to get over there before Ressler starts blowing up my phone."

* * *

While he was grateful to avoid the bag this time, the armed guards didn't seem necessary. Jacob felt exposed as Liz told him that he just needed to go up to Ressler's office and he'd fill him in on everything. She was just shy of being late to another round of evaluation or she would go with him. He watched her smile and walk off, leaving him standing awkwardly with people milling around and doing their jobs. He started slowly towards a set of stairs, wincing as his ankle protested the movement upward.

He wasn't even able to knock when he saw the blond man motion for him to enter, never looking up from the computer screen in front of him. Jacob stood there for a moment, shifting his weight carefully, and feeling his body protest.

"Keen said you found a place in town," Ressler said after a long moment. "I take it you're staying?"

"That's the plan," the other man answered carefully. "Liz said something about you needing some sort of statement?"

That finally caught his attention and he looked up. "I do. Apparently my promotion is permanent with Cooper getting Wright's spot. Everyone's moving up. Take a seat."

Jacob bristled at the abrupt offer that wasn't quite an offer. Slowly he eased himself down into the chair, feeling even more trapped than he had before as Ressler pushed a pile of papers across the desk to him. "Look this over, add notes, and if anything needs to be added at length do so at the end and sign it. Your real name please."

"Then what?"

Ressler's gaze flickered back over to him. "Then I'll add it to my ever growing file. Don't leave the premise with that stack of papers."

He was purposefully avoiding something, and Jacob didn't like it. "Then what?" he pressed again.

"You expecting something?"

"Just trying to figure out what you have planned. Liz is safe, as far as I know I've served my purpose in your viewpoint."

The fed chuckled. "You think I'm going to arrest you?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

"I wish. It'd make my life a hell of a lot easier. No, the powers that be-" he sneered a little at that, and the man looked like he'd had about enough of whoever had given the order - "have extended an offer to you."

"What do you mean?"

"A job."

"For the FBI?" Now it was Jacob's turn to scoff. "Thanks but no thanks. That's more Liz's scene than mine. I'm not exactly fed material."

Ressler sighed. "Believe me, I told them the same thing. They seem to think it's a selling point." He leaned back in his chair, looking tired and irritable as he worked to pressure from the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "They seem to think that your talents would make you a very useful asset or a very dangerous enemy."

Jacob tilted his head, studying the other man. "It's this or I'm going to prison, isn't it?"

"Eventually, yes. You'd have time to run if you wanted it."

"I'm not leaving her," Jacob snapped immediately.

"That's what they're banking on."

A sigh escaped the taller man and he slouched in his seat. "So I don't have a choice," he breathed. "This the kind of task force you run, Ressler?"

"This is what I'm getting pushed into. Trust me, whoever they replaced me in wouldn't have told you this much. I don't want you on my team, but in the same way I have no interest in blackmailing you either."

"Rock and a hard place," Jacob acknowledged softly and the other man nodded. "Are there any assurances they're not just going to tap me for information and then toss me into some hole somewhere?"

"I've looked over the paperwork. It's actually a pretty solid deal. And... you'd be working directly for the task force. As long as you prove your loyalties lie with us, we stick together, no matter personal feelings."

Ressler might not want him on the team particularly, but Jacob heard the promise. His past wouldn't be looming over his head if he chose this path. "Have you told Liz?"

"I mentioned it. It would put her in a worse spot than me if she didn't want it."

Jacob nodded slowly. "I need to talk to her about it. We're... working on fixing things."

"She mentioned."

"I'm not making a decision like this without her."

He thought he saw a hint of satisfaction in the other man's expression. "Good. If you join, you two need to keep the personal stuff out of work."

"That won't be an issue."

"You'll need to pass a medical and psychological evaluation before we can let you into the field." He reached into a drawer and pulled another file out. "This you can take home, look over, and talk with Liz about. Everything's there in detail."

"Any negotiating room?" Jacob asked as he flipped through the pages.

"Depends on the subject."

"I'm not giving you all my aliases."

Ressler chuckled. "Not that we'd know if you did."

"And I'm not going in on any deep cover missions."

The assistant director blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you need someone to go undercover in a quick op? Fine. You need someone for weeks or months at a time? No. I promised Liz I'd be here for her. I can't if I'm running around still trying to be someone else all the time."

"Fair," Ressler answered. "Take a look at the statement, then take that with you. I'll need an answer by next week at the latest."

"That's it?"

"Unless you have something I can arrest you for and end this before it begins," Ressler sighed and Jacob stood, shaking his head and chuckling. "And, Tom?"

"Yeah?" he answered, not bothering to correct him.

"It goes without saying that this task force has Keen's back. You screw her over again and you won't make it to prison."

"Understood." He ducked out before Ressler had a chance to ask anything else. He had an afternoon filled with the beginnings of paperwork before Liz was done, but then he hoped they could take the evening just for them. They needed to talk about this, because he needed to make sure she understood exactly what this meant. He was done working around her. It was time to work with her.

* * *

He had tried to talk her into letting him cook for her, but they had grabbed Chinese and took it back to his place instead. They had both been at the Post Office for hours and he looked ready to crawl into bed and ignore the world for a while. Liz knew how stubborn he could be about things though, and his wanting to cook for her was likely just an excuse to give them time to talk. She could give him that, but not if it sent him crashing to the floor over the stove.

"How much do you know about the offer Ressler made me today?" he asked, back leaned up against the couch from his place in front of it on the floor.

"Just that it came from higher than him and that he's not thrilled about it." Liz's gaze drifted over to her ex husband. "Was there some sort of threat on the other side of it?"

"Oh yeah."

"Ressler wouldn't-"

"No, but someone higher than him would. I wouldn't be working for whoever that is though. I'd be working for your buddy that hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Liz grumbled.

He offered her a tired smile. "Babe, if I worried every time someone didn't like me I'd never get anything done. I'm not stressing over it."

She shook her head. "He just doesn't trust you. He will. Give him time."

"Do you want me there?"

"Do you want to be there?" she countered and watched him draw a deep breath.

"I don't like being cornered. Once they do it once they tend to come back around with the same threats, regardless of promises."

She gave a small nod, not confirming the fear, but acknowledging it.

"But I want to be with you and I don't want to run," he whispered.

Liz leaned forward, covering his hand with her own. "I won't let them bully you into anything you don't want to do. Jacob, you don't have to join the task force, but if you do, none of us will let that happen to you. We stick by each other."

He swallowed hard. "I told him no deep cover work."

She smiled. "That's fair."

"Anything else I should know?"

She perked up at that. When Ressler had first mentioned it to her, she hadn't know quite what to think, but the more she had turned it over in her own mind, the more it seemed to fit. She didn't want to give up the life she'd created with the taskforce. These people had come for her, putting their own lives and careers on the line to protect her. They were much more than a team. They were closer to family. Jacob had done the same, though, and the more she learned about him, the more she wanted to learn more. He was willing to give up everything for her and she was tired of all the secrets. She needed someone to share them with. Having him join the task force would keep him occupied in something that he likely wouldn't lose interest in and it would provide their team with extra support. That, and if she were honest, she just wanted to be close with him again. She just wasn't sure if he would accept the offer or not, especially if he felt cornered into it.

"Are you thinking about taking it?"

He shrugged. "Better than running, and I get to be with you," he said with a small smile and Liz leaned forward, nearly toppling into his lap. He laughed as she kissed him, pulling her closer and finally she did fall halfway into him, made clumsy by her injured arm. "I love you," he whispered, as they broke and Liz found herself staring up at him, half laid out in his lap.

"I love you too," she answered, fingers touching his cheek as they moved and she pulled him back down into another kiss. "There may be one more thing," she mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Red still doesn't know."

He chuckled, barely breaking from her so that he was looking directly into her eyes. His own danced with amusement. "You're trying to get me killed, aren't you?"

"Hope not."

"Good. I was hoping to stay around for a while."

"You better," she warned him, sitting up to level what she could of a glare at him between their teasing moods.

"Promise," he murmured and pulled her against him. She didn't fight it, just sank down so she was leaned against him, her head against his shoulder. Elizabeth Keen couldn't quite push down the smile that had taken hold, so instead she closed her eyes and let herself relax. It might not have been their townhouse with the double doors or the big kitchen that he liked so well, but she was with him. Somehow they had made it through the fire and she was home.

* * *

End.

Notes: Thank you everyone who stuck with me till the end on this! Now I need your advice on something: I have a collection of oneshots that I've started with Jacob working with the taskforce. Some are cute and silly, others will be them on cases after blacklisters etc etc. My question is this: Would you guys want to see them continued on as further chapters in World on Fire or would it be better to start another collection of one-shots like I have for Truth in the Lies? Any opinions one way or the other?


End file.
